Orquídeas Blancas
by aranzazu
Summary: DRAMIONE. Porque la culpa es mas fuerte que el odio.Y el odio mas fuerte que el amor.Es lo que ellos piensan y talvez tengan razón. NO SOY BUENA PARA ESTO.MEJOR USTEDES PASEN Y JUZGUEN.
1. 1 Amargura Carroñera

**I: Amargura Carroñera.**

Todos los días era lo mismo. Levantarse, hacer el desayuno, y luego arreglarme.

Sus fríos ojos me recorrían de una manera vagamente afectuosa, fría. Levantaba su vista sobre el periódico que yacía entre sus manos y al notar que le devolvía la mirada fruncía el ceño y sus ojos seguían siendo tan ruines y asquerosamente glaciales que podían congelar la habitación completa. Me puse de pie para dejar mi plato en el lavatrastos y sin decir palabra me encaminé a la sala. Saqué un plumero para empezar a sacudir. No teníamos sirvienta, cocinera o ama de llaves. Solo una mujer algo mayor que venía los domingos con su joven sobrina para limpiar a fondo la pequeña casa de dos plantas que teníamos. Nuestros muebles eran costosos, y un solo cuadro valía, fácilmente, más que aquella pocilga remilgada que olía a amargura carroñera. Detuve mi vista en aquel plumero azul con amarillo que mis manos tenían. Sonreí con disgusto para mis adentros.

¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, Hermione Granger, iba a terminar de ama de casa, casada a los veintisiete años, viviendo en aquella mansión y siendo esposa de quien era?

Tenía mis estudios muggles en Derecho pero jamás había ejercido. Sentí lastima por mí, pero ya no era hora de lamentarse, había elegido aquel destino que nunca cambiaría. El frío caló hondo en mis huesos. Conocía esa sensación. Giré sobre mis pies y me encontré con sus ojos. Estaba recargado en la pared color blanca de la sala mirándome con una media sonrisa que como siempre, no expresaba nada.

A veces me preguntaba si realmente quería expresar algo.

Se acercó a mí y solo quedamos a escasos centímetros de tocarnos. Jamás me había tocado, ni yo a él, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Me miraba de una manera ruin, y su rostro comenzó a articularse como si estuviera viendo al ser mas despreciable y asqueroso de la Tierra, ¿Acaso no debería ser al revés? Le dí la espalda y seguí con mis tareas. Todavía tenía que limpiar la cocina, él no se dignaba a levantar ni su plato de la mesa, tenía que arreglar mi pequeño jardín que en estos siete años me había esmerado en cuidar, en darle vida aunque todo lo contrario estuviera pasándome. Adoraba mis rosas rojas, mis margaritas color de sol, los pequeños lirios y los frágiles girasoles que adornaban las demás flores. Si. Aquello era mi orgullo, ni siquiera, la casa, donde pasábamos tanto tiempo cuidaba y arreglaba con tal esmero.

-Me voy.- dijo con su fría sacándome del único pensamiento agradable que tenía. Claro, Draco si trabajaba, era un As en cuanto a inversiones se refería, estaba posicionándose como uno de los jóvenes empresarios más exitosos de la época y ahí me tenía a mí. Enjaulada, en una casa modesta, bien arreglada pero que no estaba a la altura de su trabajo. Seguí sin darle la cara. No dije nada y solo esperé a no oler más su turbosa colonia que había costado cientos de dólares. Esperé a no oler su indescriptible pero incomparable olor natural que conocía a la perfección, aquel olor que lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, aunque millones de hombres se esparcieran litros y litros de aquella loción, debajo de ella Draco tenía su olor personal que al olerlo me haría estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo junto con mi alma.

Se dieron las dos de la tarde. Él siempre llegaba a las dos treinta a deleitarse con algún plato exquisito que yo había preparado. Y es que, después de terminar mis estudios, pasaba tanto tiempo en casa que en algo tenía que entretenerme. Aprendí alta repostería, maravillosos platillos que se preparaban con cosas que nunca había conocido pero aun así tenían un sabor excitante. Preparé Arroz con carne de cangrejo y leche de coco y de postre un Fondue de chocolate. Al terminar me arreglé. Un lindo vestido color verde un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y de manga larga, pero un poco entallado cubría mi cuerpo. Alacié mi cabello y maquillé un poco mi rostro, me veía muy bien, pero ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto en hacer una comida digna de reyes y vestirme como si aquel hombre valiera la pena? Fácil. No éramos reyes y ni él ni yo valíamos la pena. Jugábamos a ser humanos, a ser perfectos alejados de todo aquel mundo en Hogwarts, viviendo en una modesta calle de Londres que pocos sabían su nombre. No conservábamos ninguna amistad con nadie de aquel colegio. Salvo yo. Me encontraba poniendo los cubiertos y encendiendo una vela cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado?- Mi corazón pareció revivir desde la ultima vez que oí su voz. Habían pasado tres meses en los que me sumí mas en aquel abismo negro que día a día crecía en mi vida y que solo parecía reducirse con la voz de Harry.

-¡Oh Harry! Me alegra escucharte. ¿Por qué no habías llamado?, hace tres meses que no sabía nada de ti, pensaba en llamarte pero tenía miedo de que Ginny contestara.-

Miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que empecé a temerle a mi mejor amiga. Harry guardó silencio y continúo.

–Como sabes, Ginny tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, ¡vamos por nuestro segundo hijo…!- el jubilo se plasmaba en cada palabra.- hace tres meses el medico nos recomendó irnos a un lugar cerca de la playa para que no corriese riesgo de abortar, Ginny se vio delicada de salud, así que tomamos unas vacaciones y acabamos de llegar hace unas horas, salí con el pretexto de buscar algo para comer y aproveché llamarte.- Me preocupé al oír aquello y deseé que aquel niño naciera sin ningún percance. Harry volvió a hablar.-Dime… ¿todavía tienes aquellas pesadillas?- preguntó en voz muy baja y sudé frío.

-No eran pesadillas Harry, solo recuerdos.-

-¿Le has dicho algo a Draco?-

¿Cómo iba a decirle? ¿En que pensaba Harry?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Como crees que voy a decirle? Solo quiere algún pretexto para arruinarme más la vida. ¿Crees que voy a decirle que aun sueño con la muerte de Ron? ¿Qué aun logro sentir su sangre en mis manos y que siento sus inertes ojos azules seguirme a todos lado? ¿Qué me despierto en las noches sudando y temblando incontrolablemente y ahogo miles de gritos mientras todos los realmente importantes en mi vida se alejaron de mi llamándome asesina, a excepción de tú?-

Ahora un par de lágrimas bañaban mi rostro.

-¿Qué todavía me sueño matando al amor de mi vida?- al otro lado del teléfono escuché un leve sollozo, Harry había recordado la muerte de Ron y parecía ahora entender el miedo que Ginny me causaba, parecía entender aquel odio que brotó en un instante hacia mí por parte de ella. El frío volvió a calarme los huesos y supe que estaba ahí.

-Luego hablamos- y corté la llamada.

Me puse de pie nerviosa y temblando un poco sobre aquellos tacones que estilizaban mas figura. Draco me miró de abajo hacia arriba y notó mis lagrimas. No era nuevo que sollozara delante de él, pero lo que si era nuevo, por lo menos para mí, el hecho de que se enterará de mis pesadillas.

-¿Creíste que no lo sabía?- inquirió con aquel semblante inexpresivo. Maldita la hora en que escuchó aquello. No contesté. Habíamos acordado antes de casarnos que no llevaríamos una vida de pareja normal. Si quería sexo se buscaría a una mujerzuela y pagaría por ello, si quería hablar un amigo o compañero de trabajo era lo ideal. Yo solo estaba ahí como sirvienta, y escasa compañía, auto flageándome el alma y ayudándolo a cumplir _su_ condena, y a su vez, él la _mía_.

-A veces, mientras duermes, gritas el nombre de Weasley, y le suplicas a su hermana que te perdone por lo que has hecho.-

Quería adoptar su semblante rígido, indiferente pero no pude. Lágrimas siguieron cayendo, presa de la vergüenza que me causaba el hecho que Draco, aquel misero ser, hubiera escuchado tales gritos. Él dormía en una habitación al final del pasillo, que aunque no estaba muy alejada de la mía era difícil escuchar algo.

¿Realmente mis gritos eran tan estrepitosos o la noche exageradamente silenciosa que hacía escuchar claramente el caer de una aguja?

No dijo nada mas y se dirigió al comedor, tomó asiento como si nada hubiese pasado. Le seguí. Le serví el Arroz con carne de cangrejo y en una copa un poco de vino tinto. Entré a la cocina para mirarme un poco en el platinado refrigerador y observar mi reflejo. A pesar de las lágrimas el poco maquillaje que tenía no se corrió y salí de nuevo al comedor. Draco bebió un poco de vino mientras miraba como servía ahora mi ración. Nadie dijo nada. El bebía y comía aquel platillo que tanto me esmeré en preparar, ni siquiera me brindó un misero cumplido y siguió ahí, sentado comiendo, y a veces, solo a veces levantaba su vista y recorría mi rostro, luego mis senos para que al final me dedicará odio y asco con la mirada. Me aborrecía, le parecía patética, ruin… pero a la vez me temía, estaba segura, había algo en mí que le daba escalofríos.

-Necesito algunos rosales para poner alrededor de la fuente- corté el largo silencio con mis palabras. Él me miró y soltó el tenedor, bebió mas vino como ignorándome.

-Cuando regrese a la oficina ordenaré que te traigan los mejores que encuentren-

¡No! Yo no quería eso. Quería ser yo quien los comprara, yo quería ir a escogerlos y determinar si eran de buena calidad. Draco no me impedía salir, era libre de ir y venir pero mientras menos lo hiciera era mejor.

-No es necesario, iré yo mas tarde. Además necesito comprar unas cosas personales.-

Su mirada se encajó en mí como una daga al escuchar la palabra _personales_.

-¿Verás a Potter?, Él era quien llamó ¿verdad?-

Solo guardé silencio.

-Mi _querida_ y bochornosa esposa, no me importa si te ves con tu amante, pero solo asegúrate que ningún conocido te vea. No necesito ser el hazme reír de la compañía, bastante tengo que serlo para ti.- Sentí ira correr por mis venas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello? ¿A manchar el nombre de Harry y hacerme quedar a mí como una cualquiera? Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a subir a al baño a refrescarse. Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo y lo detuve con mi voz.

-No soy como tú mi _amado_ esposo, y no vuelvas a decir estupideces. Harry es mucho mejor que tú.-

-Y que tú.-

Susurró aun subiendo hacia el baño.

Me quedé de pie mirándolo caminar como si nada le inmutara.

-¿Sabes? Esta farsa debe acabar, necesito recuperar esos siete años de mi vida desperdiciados contigo.- agregó girando hacia mí mientras permanecía a mitad de la escalera. La luz de la tarde entraba por una gran ventana que adornaba la subida y bajada por las escaleras. Su pantalón oscuro combinado con una camisola vagamente desabrochada y también oscura le daba un aspecto funesto combinado con sus vidriosos ojos que reflejaban la luz del sol y los hacía parecer cada vez mas transparentes.

- ¿Farsa? ¡La farsa es solo para nosotros, los que realmente nos conocen saben la razón de que estemos juntos… ahora si te refieres a lo que piensan tus compañeros de trabajo o los vecinos eso no es problema!- ahora mi voz se extinguía en cada palabra y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar estaba a punto de caer al suelo, abatida por lo que pasaba cuando un fuerte golpe me hizo reaccionar. Draco había golpeado la pared con sus fuertes puños, haciendo que un cuadro se cayera.

-¡Maldita seas! Si te digo que ya no quiero estar contigo espero que lo entiendas, no soporto tu asquerosa presencia ni tus estupidas lagrimas ni las maniacas pesadillas que te siguen siempre-

-¡Eres un ser despreciable!-

-Mas lo eres tu Hermione Granger.- bajo hacia mí y me tomó por los brazos. Sentí que aquel contacto me consumiría. Su poco áspera piel tocaba las mangas de mi vestido verde, tal vez aquello evitó que me quemara en el fuego que sus poros desprendían. Me tiró contra la mesa haciendo que los platos, copas, y algunos cubiertos se cayeran e hicieran ruido al romperse. Mis pies falsearon y caí al suelo. Sentí un dolor agudo traspasar mi mano izquierda y otro mas en mis desnudas piernas… miré con horror el por que de aquello y algunos vidrios incrustados en ellas me hicieron soltar un grito de terror. Mi mano era la mas afectada, mis piernas sangraban pero mi mano no la sentía, aquel vidrio encajoso podía haberla traspasado fácilmente. Draco seguía ahí, de pie mirándome. Su semblante tranquilo me dio mas rabia.

-¡Jamás habías osado a tocarme y ahora lo haces para matarme!- chillé entre lagrimas poniéndome torpemente de pie. Él caminó hacia mí y trató de tomar mi mano para verla. Solo la alejé de él y me dirigí a sentarme para poder quitar los vidrios de mis piernas pero me tomó por la cintura y cargándome entre sus brazos me llevó al sofá.

-¡Suéltame, te odio, me mataras!- grité tratando de golpearlo pero mi mano sangraba tanto que al levantarla un poco bañé su cara con mi sangre. Me vi presa del miedo. ¿De que sería capaz? Me había tirado y visto llena de sangre, sabiendo que era su culpa y aun así parecía que no procesaba lo que sus ojos veían. Su rostro no mostraba culpa.

Me sentó en el sofá y al ver que no dejaba de moverme desplomó una bofetada en mi rostro húmedo. -¡Cállate! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!.- Fue lo último que escuché. Ya no veía su pálido rostro ni sentía la sangre bañar mis piernas.

.

_Espero les guste, saludos._


	2. 2 Por siempre tuya

**II. Por siempre tuya**

Miraba por la ventana al par de hombres darle servicio a mi pequeño jardín. El más moreno plantaba los rosales que pensaba poner hace dos semanas. Mi mano izquierda la sentía tibia y la otra fría. Claro la izquierda tenía esa especie de guante cubriéndola, cuidando que poco a poco los ligamentos volvieran a su orden. Nueves días en el hospital habían resultado todo un gozo. Por irónico que pareciera, me sentía más libre que aquí. Mi vista seguía en aquellos pequeños rosales que siempre me harían recordar aquella pelea con Draco. Esa vez que me arrojó contra la mesa y después me golpeo con descaro para callarme. Las imágenes del hospital vienen a mí como escenas de película.

La cama, el medico diciéndome que sería sometida a una operación para no peder mi mano, las vagas y creíbles excusas que mi marido usó para justificar aquel pedazo de vidrio incrustado en mi mano y aquellas pequeñas cortadas en mis piernas. Claro, el era experto engañando a la gente. Pero un total fracaso cuando trataba de hacerlo a si mismo.

-No quiero que _mi _esposa se haga cargo del jardín. Es muy pronto y su mano no esta en condiciones.-

Reí para mis adentros. Sonaba tan gracioso oírlo decir: _mi esposa_. Cuando en otro tiempo hubiera preferido cortarse la lengua antes de llamarme así. Pero claro, no se le notaba alegría ni orgullo al pronunciar tales palabras. Solo un monótono sonido de resignación. Todo esto se lo decía a María. La anciana que ayudaba en casa. Después de mi operación iba a diario por que Draco alegaba que yo no podía hacer gran cosa. Perfecto, lo que siempre soñó, llamarme inútil y conseguir que le diera la razón.

Los escuchaba hablar. Se encontraban en el pasillo cerca de mi habitación. Y lo que siempre ha tenido esa casa es su buena acústica. Tal vez por eso siempre escuchaba mis gritos en cada pesadilla.

-Haré lo que pueda señor, pero recuerde que su esposa es muy terca. Ayer que llegué temprano la encontré al pie de la fuente tratando de remover algunos girasoles.-

-¡Mire María, si la mano de mi mujer vuelve a resultar dañada usted va a ser la única culpable y puede despedirse de su empleo!.-

Casi podía imaginarme a la anciana mujer estremecerse con el grito de Draco. ¿En que pensaba? Alguien como María no podía hacerme desistir de hacer lo que quisiera, el único quien tenía aquel poder era él. Tal vez por eso Draco casi lo gritó, tal vez por eso hablo con María en el pasillo para que yo lo oyera y me compadeciera de la pobre mujer que quedaría en la calle por mi culpa. Claro, hubiera sido mas fácil que me lo prohibiera directamente pero no, aprovechaba cada oportunidad de culparme por todo lo que pasaba y si me podía sumar el despido de la anciana lo haría. Al parecer María asintió aun temblando y se marchó. Escuché unos pasos dirigirse a mi habitación. Abrió la puerta y me miró sentada en el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi mano dañada y luego inspeccionaron mi habitación. Frunció el ceño al ver algunas fotografías de Ron y Harry adornar las paredes, pero obviamente había muchas más de Ronald.

-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas pesadillas, si todo tu cuarto es un altar para el insípido Weasley?.-

Estaba de nuevo provocándome. Desde mi salida del hospital no le había dirigido palabra. Si nuestra relación era escasamente verbal ahora se había vuelto una absurda mímica de ojos. Éstos eran más que suficientes para expresar mi odio. ¿Pero porque él se empeñaba, se rebajaba a dedicarme alguna palabra? Talvez el remordimiento lo azotaba en las oscuras noches o simplemente era para demostrarme que el tenía la conciencia limpia y que todo me lo tenía merecido.

No respondí a su estupida pregunta y volví a mirar los rosales. Los había comparado esta mañana y después del suceso de ayer mando a contratar a dos jóvenes jardineros para hacerse cargo. De golpe ya no percibí su molesto aroma y sabía que ya no estaba.

Bajé por las escaleras queriendo ir al jardín cuando maría me intercepto.

-Señora, recuerde que usted no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo.-

-Tengo lesionada la mano, no la pierna, además saldré al jardín a ver mis flores, pero te prometo que trataré de no tocarlas si eso es lo que te preocupa.-

La anciana asintió débilmente y entró a la cocina. Sabía muy bien que no debía ni de regar o cortar las hojas de las plantas. Muy aparte de que Draco despidiera a María me importaba más el hecho de que mi mano sanara. Me senté en una pequeña banca de marfil debajo de un árbol. Sentía el viento revolver mis cabellos al compás de las hojas del árbol cuando una voz llamó mi atención.

-Este jardín es perfecto. Estoy seguro que con piedra caliza en el perímetro se verá mejor-

Se notaba el entusiasmo en cada palabra, aquel entusiasmo que solo a veces podía escuchar del mismo Harry. Me levanté de la banca y casi por inercia me puse de puntillas para tratar de ver hacia el otro lado de la cerca. Sentí que mis ojos se abrían demasiado y mis labios se tornaron secos. No, aquello no era posible, era solo un espejismo, una trampa para mis ojos. Su cabello era vagamente rojo, los ojos de un azul que hace mucho extrañaba, y sus pecas… podía estar segura que cada punto estaba en su lugar cerca de la nariz y dispersándose en las mejillas. Pero era demasiado asombro, demasiada realidad. Yo había sentido su sangre en mis manos, yo había oído sus ultimas palabras… yo… yo pronuncié lo impronunciado. El corazón me dio un vuelco al sentir sus ojos sobre los míos y yo, como una niña, totalmente infantil, me agache tras la cerca para ocultarme. No podía ser él.

-¿De quien se oculta?.-

Esa voz, esa voz hizo que el corazón se me detuviera. Ahora sí podía estar segura, No era Ron. Pero su timbre era casi igual, y que decir de su aspecto, como dos gotas de agua. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y solo sonreí, un calor excesivo invadió mi rostro, estaba tan avergonzada por como había reaccionado. Sin embargo seguía sin decir palabra.

-¿Se oculta de mí?.-

Volvió a preguntar con esa voz que me hacía recordarlo tanto. Me erguí un poco y seguí sonriendo. No creo que haya sido una sonrisa apacible o vacilante. Era más bien una sonrisa nerviosa, torpe, una rígida mueca tratando de ocultar mi evidente vergüenza.

-Disculpe por como reaccioné, mi nombre es Hermione…- pensé unos segundos si era bueno decir mi apellido de soltera o el de casada. Hermione Malfoy. ¡Por Dios! ¿Era un chiste? – Hermione Granger.- dije al fin extendiendo mi mano por encima de la cerca que me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cabeza. Parecía que él se encontraba sobre alguna piedra o silla ya que su cabeza y hombros sobresalían la cerca.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Carl… Carl Smith.- prosiguió tomando mi mano. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi mano izquierda y solo alzó una ceja. -¿Pero que le ha pasado?.- preguntó aun mirando mi mano.

-Un pequeño accidente.- respondí sin dar mas detalles. Mi vista seguía en su rostro, en sus ojos azules que hacían ahogar todos estos años de culpa, desdicha y soledad. Creo que se percató de mi manera tan obsesiva de mirarle y sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, me acabo de mudar… ¿pero sabe una cosa?.- preguntó ahora agachándose un poco para llegar a mi oído. Solo me quedé estática, sentí su calido aliento vagar cerca de mi rostro y me estremecí, él solo soltó una pequeña risa. ¡Vaya que sí se percataba de cada estupido movimiento que mi cuerpo inconciente hacía! –No es muy adecuado mantener charlas por encima de una cerca.- diciendo esto se alejó un poco y me miró.

-Entonces ¿que propone?.-

Sonrió ahora maliciosamente.

-Yo la invitaría a venir a mi casa, pero por las cosa de la mudanza esta todo echo un desastre.-

En mis labios se formó una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la suya.

-Yo también lo invitaría a pasar estoy segura que a mi esposo le encantará conocer al nuevo vecino.-

Noté como su rostro cambiaba aquel semblante seductor, que tal vez desde un principio mostró pero que yo no había notado hasta que vi su sonrisa, por uno ahora mas serio.

-¿Su esposo? ¡Vaya! debí haberlo imaginado, estoy aquí vacilando con una bella joven que vive en una casa un poco grande para ella sola… No se como no lo pensé antes-

-¿Quiere decir que trataba de seducirme?-

Él solo volvió a mirarme con aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaron.

-Claro, ¿o me va a negar que usted no se dio cuenta?-

Solté una carcajada algo falsa y nerviosa mientras daba dos pasos atrás.

-Bueno, Mr. Carl, como dije a mi esposo le encantará conocerlo, lo esperamos a las siete en punto para cenar hoy.- y con esto me fui corriendo como una quinceañera que temía que sus padres la descubrieran. ¿En que pensaba? A Draco no le interesaba hacer más amistades de las que ya tenía. Pero ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué lo invité a cenar? Solo lo hice para ver el rostro de Draco al toparse con aquel pelirrojo que era la viva imagen de Ron.

Eran las seis treinta. El comedor estaba radiante. Lo miré con detenimiento mientras pasaba mi mano derecha sobre el borde. Fijé mi vista en el gran espejo de la vitrina y me examiné cuidando cada detalle. ¡Maldito guante que me hacía lucir antiestética! Era un guante azul como de hule que para nada combinaba con mi corto vestido negro con cuello en forma de corazón que cubría mis hombros con unas cortas pero ceñidas mangas. Hablé con María para preparar la cena mientras la guiaba para que preparara algunos platillos. La puerta se abrió dándole pasó a Draco. Su semblante se veía agotado mientras dejaba en el perchero su abrigo y se desabotonaba la camisa color vino. Me miró al lado de la mesa y solo entre abrió la boca algo sorprendido. No habíamos comido juntos, ni había arreglado la mesa de esa manera desde aquella noche en que reñimos. Su rostro pareció confundido y me miró incrédulo. Solo sonreí.

-Mas vale que te arregles, a las siete vendrá el nuevo vecino y no quiero que crea que eres un zarrapastroso.- Sus ojos se tornaron más fríos y caminó hacia mí.

-¿Nuevo vecino? No me interesa conocerlo, así que dile que me disculpe, que no estoy de ánimos.-

-Pero _mi amor_, deberías conocerlo, estoy segura que vale la pena. Además en uno u otro momento lo conocerás, s no es hoy será mañana mientras salgas al coche o al jardín.-

-_Mi querida_ esposa siempre tan elocuente, esta bien, _solo_ para darte gusto bajaré a cenar.-

No se como me pude aguantar las ganas de reírme. Aquellos comentarios eran tan cómicos, sarcásticos… Se notaba el tono de ironía que plasmábamos en cada palabra para ocultar el desagrado evidente. ¿Pero por que fingir ante nosotros? Porque si no se comienza por engañarse uno mismo no se puede engañar a los que te rodea. Pero aquel era el problema, no podíamos engañarnos pero pensábamos que a los demás si.

En cuanto Draco dijo aquellas palabras su mirada se clavó en mí haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Bajaré, pero solo para saber por que te interesa tanto mi presencia.-

¡Lo odiaba! Ahora me hablaba claro. Me conocía a la perfección y sabía que si le insistía en algo era por que tenía mis razones. Subió sin decir nada más y a la media hora sonó el timbre. ¡Vaya que era puntual! Me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me topé con aquel apuesto hombre que llevaba un pantalón negro y camisa negra. Me miró por largo rato como grabándose mi cuerpo.

-Creo que si hubiéramos planeado vestirnos igual no hubiera resultado.-

Solo sonreí.

-Sabía que vendría.-

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?, además juzgando por la forma en que corrió creí que ya había asumido que mi respuesta era afirmativa.-

Al oír esto desvié mi vista al suelo y sentí su mano en mi barbilla.

-No se avergüence, me pareció cómico que se echara a correr pero siempre es agradable ver a una mujer que no teme hacer el ridículo.- Aquellas palabras me disgustaron un poco, iba a arremeter contra el comentario pero al subir mi vista me perdí de nuevo en sus azules ojos. ¡Oh Ron! ¿Por qué todavía vivías en mí? ¿Por qué tu recuerdo me acorrala en cada momento?.

-Buenas noches.- la fría voz de Draco hizo que la mano de Carl se esfumara de mi rostro. ¡No! Mi plan no había resultado, de seguro desde que Draco bajó se dio cuenta del físico de Carl, de seguro ya se había sorprendido y tranquilizado impidiéndome deleitarme con su expresión crédula.

-Buenas noches, soy Carl Smith.- ambos caminaron hasta estrecharse la mano y sentí aquellos fríos ojos recorrerme. Lo miré. Ahora Draco mostraba una media sonrisa como diciendo "¿Esto es lo que me querías presentar?" No se inmutó al verlo. Los tres nos dirigimos y charlamos largo rato.

-Debo felicitarlo, tiene a una belleza como esposa.-

Draco solo asintió ante el cumplido.

-Lo siento pero es hora de retirarme.-

-Pero todavía falta el postre, ¿será capaz de darme ese desaire al no probarlo?.-

- Lo siento, me encantaría probar su exquisito postre, estoy seguro que será una delicia, pero mi tiempo es limitado pero prometo compensarla.-

Draco nos observaba mientras bebía vino. Creo que notó el tono rojizo que invadió mi cuerpo al oír aquellas palabras. Estoy segura que miró, al igual que yo, el brillo excitante que aquellos ojos azules desprendían al mirarme.

-¿Y que tiene que hacer? Si se puede saber.-

-Bueno, como ya le había dicho, me mudé aquí por que mi madre esta muy enferma, y dentro de un hora tengo que ir a verla al hospital.

-¿Tan tarde?-

Draco seguía acosándolo.

-Mi madre tiene alzhéimer, y mañana por la mañana la operaran, y quiero pasar la noche cuidándola para que no se inquiete mas de lo que ya debe estar.-

-Siento mucho si le quitamos su valioso tiempo.- Agregué con pena.

-No se preocupe, ahora debo irme.-

Los tres nos pusimos de pie, Draco y yo nos despedimos de él.

Le dí un abrazo como queriendo que no se fuera. Era Ron, por lo menos para mí y no quería perderlo de nuevo. Tocó mi mejilla con sus tiernas manos y luego dibujó en mis

labios una sonrisa ¿A caso sabía como me sentía?. Draco seguía mirándonos.

-Cuide su mano.- agregó y con esto se marchó. Volví a sentir le frío invadirme y una fuerte mano tomar mi brazo, Draco me atrajo hacia él. Solo me quedé inmóvil, presa del miedo que me causaba su presencia, su contacto.

-Despierta Granger, ese hombre no es el patético Weasley, no quieras confundir tus pesadillas con la realidad, puedes quedar demente.- Traté de soltarme pero él era más fuerte. –Todo lo que tocas lo pudres, ¿realmente crees que con él tendrás la oportunidad que no tuviste con la comadreja?- mis ojos echaban chispas lo odiaba, cuanto lo odiaba.

-Dijiste que querías acabar con esta farsa, ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas? ¿Qué es lo que te retiene?- al escuchar mis palabras me soltó bruscamente.

Veía cada facción de su rostro que desprendía ira, caminó hacia mí y miró mi mano lastimada, sus ojos pasaron hacia el comedor y después a la sala.

-¡responde! Grité tratando que saliera de su mundo que solo cuando le convenía se sumía en él.

-¡Maldito el día en que te convertiste en un mortífago!.- gritó haciendo que cada uno de mis sentidos se congelaran. Haciendo que el aire se me escapara y lagrimas cayeran en mi rostro. -¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!- exclamé entre sollozos. La imagen de aquella marca me seguiría de por vida, al igual que esos días que me parecían tan lejanos pero que a la vez revivía en sus ojos glaciales obligándome a nunca olvidar, a nunca perdonar.

**SALUDOS**


	3. 3 Distinguiendo la realidad

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios xD. Ando un poco sin tiempo. Saludos.**

**II. Distinguiendo la realidad.**

-… espero que su mano sane pronto.-

No ponía atención a sus palabras, me perdía en sus ojos como el atardecer en el desierto. Sonreía estúpidamente aunque el tema fuera desagradable, aunque estuviera hablando de descuartizar a un cerdo para luego comerlo. Nada desagradable podía salir de su boca y sí lo hacía mi mente lo interpretaba de otra manera dándole permiso a mis oídos de dejar pasar aquellas palabras.

-Aunque todavía no me ha contado como ocurrió tan infortunado accidente.-

Sus palabras me hicieron gracia. ¿Qué accidente… el de mi mano o el haberme casado con Draco?. Me mecí en el delicado columpio que adornaba su jardín y solo sonreí.

-Pasa serle sincera, la verdad es que soy muy torpe. Así que no tiene importancia tal acontecimiento.- Respondí mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche mientras dejaba que mi cabello, largo y ondulado, se paseara por mi espalda. No pensaba decirle que el autor de tal suceso era Draco. Podía odiarlo pero no necesitaba exponer mi escasa vida marital a quien fuera.  
Carl solo sonrió. Se levantó del columpio de al lado y sin que lo viera venir, tomó las cadenas del mío obligando que el leve vaivén se detuviera. Se encontraba frente a mí y sonrió.

-¿Por qué está aquí?.- preguntó con una mirada algo acosadora pero lo suficiente intimidante para que mis ojos bajarán a observar mis pies que jugaban con el verde césped.

-¿Por qué tiene éstos columpios aquí?, Usted no tiene hijos ¿o sí?.- pregunté tratando de desviar el tema.

Carl miró el césped y luego volvió a sonreír. Pero no era una sonrisa apacible confortadora, parecía maliciosa pero no de una manera morbosa, era más bien aterradora. – No tengo hijos, pero planeó tenerlos algún día, ¿hay algo malo en eso?.- Al escucharlo solo negué con la cabeza mirando ahora su rostro.- Ahora, dígame, ¿Por qué está aquí?.- volvió a preguntar teniendo todavía entre sus manos las cadenas del columpio, impidiéndome el paso.

–Mi esposo compró la casa y…-

- A eso no me refiero.- interrumpió ahora tocando mi cuello. Pude percibir el olor a metal que sus manos desprendían por estar sujetando las cadenas. –Como usted dijo, tiene esposo, ya lo conocí y aunque no soy mujer puedo decir que es lo que ustedes llaman... apuesto.-

Solté una leve risa al oír su comentario. Claro, Draco era apuesto. Cualquiera con dos neuronas se daría cuenta de aquello. Yo podía mirar sus perfectos brazos bajó aquellas mangas de su ropa y estaba casi segura que tenía un abdomen y pectorales perfectos, pero solo eran suposiciones. Jamás había tenido la buena o mala suerte de verlos en realidad. Su rostro tenía una expresión dura pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran una pequeña fuga de emociones que nunca transmitían algo más que odio, ira o algo que se le pareciera. Era atractivo, apuesto visiblemente. Pero eran muy pocas las veces que yo me percataba de ello. Su actitud siempre lo envolvía en una nube de humo que parecía consumirle todo encanto, por lo menos ante mis ojos.

- Y se ve que la ama.-

Las palabras de Carl esfumaron a Draco de mi pensamiento. Lo miré fijamente y solo fruncí el ceño.- ¿De veras?- pregunté incrédula.

¿Carl realmente pensaba que Draco sentía algo lindo por mí?

– Claro, y no entiendo como es que, teniendo un esposo atractivo y que está perdidamente enamorado de usted, se encuentra aquí, conmigo, jugando con algo que puede salirse de control.- al pronunciar la palabra jugando, se acercó a mi oído y siguió susurrado lo demás en él.

Tragué saliva.

–Yo no juego Mr. Smith.- adjunté a su comentario llamándole ahora por su apellido.- Lo considero un amigo, solo estoy siendo cortés por que se acaba de mudar y lo siento mucho si pensó que mi actitud insinuaba otra cosa.-

-¿Otra cosa?, Por favor señora, está usted aquí, pasadas las ocho de la noche, en mi jardín y mirándome de una absorta manera, haciendo gestos delicados…-

-¡Usted me invitó!- exclamé algo indignada.- ¿Gestos delicados?, ¿cree que con cada parpadeo pretendo seducirlo?, esta muy mal…-

-Yo la invité es verdad, pero usted no estaba obligada a aceptar, además su esposo está en casa, ¿cree que no me doy cuenta como busca una vía de escape para no estar con él? ¿Por qué cree que no le he preguntado si ama a su esposo?.-

Traté de salir del columpio, pero él seguía tomado las cadenas. Me puse de pie pero Carl se negaba a dejarme pasar, su aliento quemaba mi rostro. –Por que eso sería algo muy imprudente de su parte.- agregué tratando todavía de salir. Sentí como sus manos se posaban ahora en mi cintura. Comencé a golpearlo en el pecho pero eso solo provocó que me atrajera mas a él.

-No, por que sé que la respuesta sería negativa.- susurró hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y aspirando el aroma de mi cabello. Me quedé estática sintiendo el contacto de sus labios con mi piel, no me besaba pero los rozaba tan levemente que me hizo estremecerme, volvió ahora a mirarme.

¿Era realmente capaz de ver mi desdicha, de percibir mi desagrado por Draco? Y sí era capaz de ello, ¿También sería capaz de ver dentro de Draco? Entonces, ¿sería verdad que el ser tan frío que vivía conmigo me amara?

-¿Quiere que yo sea su vía de escape?- susurró al notar mi estremecimiento. Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio. No quería dejar salir aquella respuesta. Sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro y me dio miedo. Sabía que si lo miraba vería a Ron. Él estaría allí y me haría convertirme en lo que era. En una débil persona que no fue capaz de encontrar otra salida. Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

¡Por fin! Una salida, un ser que me haría sentirme viva.

Volví a sentir su mano cerca de mis ojos, parecía que había limpiado una lagrima que yo, inconcientemente, había dejado salir. Creo que yo me había sumergido en un punto donde ya no era capaz de distinguir cuando lloraba y cuando no. Me abrazó fuertemente e hizo que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho. Acariciaba mi espalda y pude notar el salir de un leve suspiro de su cuerpo.  
-Sé que no lo ama, los escasos días que hemos conversado me lo han dicho. He notado que siempre soy yo el primero que habla de su esposo cuando la situación lo amerita. Noto como cambia su semblante cuando escucha algo referente a él. Y puedo estar casi seguro que él fue quien le causó eso en la mano.-

¿Escasos días? Era verdad, habían pasado a lo mucho quince días, quince días en los cuales yo sabía solo cosas superficiales sobre él. Sabía que su madre se encontraba estable en el hospital después de la operación, sabía que era columnista de uno de los periódicos más importantes en Londres, sabía que era soltero y que su físico era casi idéntico al de Ron. Solo eso sabía de él. Podría decir que era amable, buena compañía y siempre que podía trataba de seducirme. En cambio él había ido más allá. Notó desde el primer instante la clase de relación que tenía con Draco. Percibió mi desdicha que pareció esfumarse al conocerlo.

Me alejé un poco de él y tomé aire.

-Draco no fue.- Era lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. –Y le pido de favor que no vuelva a abrazarme.-

¡Tonta! ¿Cómo fue que dije aquello? Estaba diciendo todo lo contrario, yo quería estar con él, sentirlo de nuevo y ahora le decía que se alejara…

-No sé por que se casó si no lo amaba, no sé como juega con los sentimientos de ese hombre que muere por usted.-

Solté una carcajada.

- ¿Habla en serio? ¿Cómo es capaz de decirme que él muere por mí, que me ama y adora si hace un instante dijo que él mismo había sido el causante de esto?- agregué mostrando el guante que todavía llevaba en mi mano.

Carl solo sonrío. Parecía tener respuesta a lo que yo esperaba que no tuviera.  
– Un amor que no sabe expresarse termina destruyendo todo lo que lo rodea a excepción del amor mismo.-  
Se acercó a mí.  
- No sé que hay detrás de su matrimonio, y no sé por que se empeña en guardar las apariencias, no sé por que no quiere engañar a su esposo conmigo si de sobra sabemos, los tres, que no lo ama.- Desplomé una bofetada en su rostro. Me había faltado al respeto de una manera vulgar. Cada palabra la dijo con cinismo, divertido de la situación que tenía delante de él. La imagen, recta, educada y amable, que tenía de él, pudo haberse esfumado rápidamente pero eso no pasó. Me dí media vuelta y salí de ahí. No quería verlo, ni escucharlo.

¿Realmente logró conocerme bien? No. Él sabía que la relación con Draco era tensa, sabía que yo no lo amaba. Pero también sabía la increíble atracción y sentimiento que me ligaba a él mismo, Carl Smith. ¿Había sido yo tan obvia? ¿Le había demostrado en todos estos días lo absorta que me encontraba con su presencia? Sí, lo había notado, pero no sabía el porque. Tal vez Carl, nunca se enteraría de que el motivo del cual me sentía horriblemente atraída hacia él, era por el hecho que era idéntico a Ron. Tal vez Carl, pensaba que me había hipnotizado por ser él mismo, por su actitud, personalidad y físico, pero no. Era solo el recuerdo del pasado lo que me ataba a una ilusión que tarde o temprano podría terminar. Tal como dijo Draco aquella noche en la cena:

Despierta Granger, ese hombre no es el patético Weasley

No lo era. Tenía que comenzar a ver el presente y tratar de conocer a Carl Smith, no solo poner atención si es que tenía similitudes con Ron. Ya me había dado cuenta de algo. Carl Smith era un hombre directo, sumamente vacilador, coqueto. Tal vez otra especie de Draco Malfoy. Cerré la puerta de la casa y dejé el abrigo en el perchero. Aquel pensamiento me había acompañado durante el camino a casa. Entré a la sala y me recosté en uno de los sofás. Suspiré profundamente y cubrí mis manos con ambas manos. Estaba confundida.

No quieras confundir tus pesadillas con la realidad, puedes quedar demente.

Recordé las palabras de Draco. Casi podía escucharlas. Pero ese casi se esfumó cuando me dí cuenta que, en efecto, Draco se encontraba detrás del sofá repitiéndome aquello. Lo miré mientras seguía recostada. Observé sus ojos que seguían rígidos mirándome. Recordé las palabras de Carl.

Y se ve que la ama.

Reí para mis adentros. ¿Draco amarme? Esa sería mi peor maldición. Desde aquel ángulo pude notar una pequeña mancha en su blanco cuello. Era como café… morada… no estaba segura, parecía un moretón. Entre cerré un poco mis ojos para agudizar mi vista y supe que era. Un chupete. Claro tal vez de alguna mujerzuela. Me senté dándole la espalda.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- pregunté. Yo me había ido como a las seis de la tarde a comer algo a casa de Carl y Draco todavía no llegaba. Sentí que se movió de lugar y se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré de soslayo y noté como sus manos se estiraban por el respaldo del mueble, cruzaba su pierna derecha y encendía un cigarro.

–Hace mucho que llegué, ni tú ni María se encontraban, sé donde estabas tú, pero… ¿y María?.- preguntó dejando salir una bocanada de humo que cayó en mi cuello.

–Le dije que se marchará después de la comida, así que no hay nada para cenar. Y hazme el favor de fumar afuera.- respondí poniéndome de pie. Al instante sentí como me tomaba la mano derecha. Temblé. Él no podía tocarme o mejor dicho, no podía volver a golpearme, ¿Me tiraría de nuevo contra algún mueble? ¿Qué sería ahora? ¿La mesa de té? ¿La lámpara? ¿O solo contra la alfombra?. Pero no apretó mi mano. Con su dedo pulgar acarició tranquilamente mi muñeca.

–Mañana cuando venga a comer iremos a que te quitan las suturas de la mano. El medico dijo que has estado sanando muy rápido.- Safé mi mano de la de él y me giré para mirarlo. Un mes. Claro, en un mes mi mano tenía que sanar, el medico así lo había estimado. Pensé que estaba loca por lo que iba a hacer. Me senté nuevamente a su lado y solo lo miré. Observé como apagó su cigarrillo y desafió mis ojos. Sostuvo mi mirada.  
-Te encontrabas con la copia de Weasley ¿verdad?.- dijo por fin, haciendo que el largo silencio que reinaba se acabará.

-Sí. No quiero hablar de eso.- contesté desviando mi mirada.

– ¿Por que?- preguntó algo intrigado.

Lo miré. –De seguro ese chupete y ese rasguño te lo hizo una mujerzuela.- comenté evadiendo la pregunta. Me percaté de un extenso rasguño que marcaba el costado derecho de su cuello.

Bufó molesto mientras se ponía de pie.- Te digo quien me lo hizo si tu me dices que tal es en la cama el Weasley dos, de seguro mucho mejor que el primero.-

Sentí rabia contenida. Ahí estaba de nuevo con sus estupidos comentarios dando pie a una discusión, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. – No tengo por que acostarme con él.- agregué cruzando mis piernas y arreglándome un poco mi cabello. Noté como en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa, de esas maliciosas.

-¡Por favor! Me vas a decir que después de éste tiempo no se han revolcado.- agregó con burla dirigiéndose al mini bar.  
-¿O es que, acaso dos horas no son suficientes? ¡Vaya! ¡Ha de ser un verdadero semental!.- empuñé mis manos, Dos horas, eso me había dicho que llegó en cuanto me fui a casa de Carl, me había ido a las seis y ya eran las ocho de la noche.

–Yo no he dado pie para que me digas eso.- dije casi en susurro y no muy convencida.

Se acercó a mí con una copa de vino. -¿Te atreves a decirlo?, Hermione, esas idas y venidas a casa del vecino son suficientes para que piense lo que pienso, tu actitud demuestra mas que tus palabras vacías.-

Me levanté al instante y subí a mi habitación. Él tenía razón, yo jugaba, yo me comportaba así inconcientemente, ¿o no?, no tenía nada con Carl, pero tal vez quería tenerlo. No lo sabía. Me engañaba a mí misma, creía que aquellas visitas eran inofensivas pero cada vez se volvían más peligrosas. Tenía que olvidar el pasado, tenía que dejar de ver a Ron en Carl. Tenía que forjar mi vida y alejarme de Draco. Aunque sabía que lo último era imposible. Éramos verdugos de nuestro destino y faltaba algo para liquidar culpas.

Espero que les haya gustado. La situación del por qué éste par se casaron y por que Hermione es mortífago lo diré mucho mas adeante. Solo denme tiempo xD. saludo


	4. 4 El presente no soporta el pasado

IV: El presente no soporta el pasado.

Abría y cerraba mi mano izquierda tratando de que no se me adormeciera. El médico había retirado las pocas suturas que todavía quedaban en mi mano. Me recomendó que hiciera pequeños ejercicios para favorecer la movilidad de ella, mientras hacía esto miraba por la ventana del auto, veía a la gente pasar con una rapidez que hace mucho no percibía. Tal vez se dirigían a su trabajo, eran casi las tres de la tarde y podía decirse que era la hora de comer para algunos. El auto se detuvo en una luz roja. Yo seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Es raro que no te recetara algún medicamento.- su voz era gélida, como siempre.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro y lo miré. Aun observaba a la rápida gente pasar detrás de él, se miraban algunos autos que también estaban, como nosotros, a la espera de la luz verde. Iba a comentar algo pero mis labios se frenaron al mirarlo con detenimiento. La gente y los autos parecieron esfumarse al poner atención en su rostro. De pronto me pareció estarlo viendo más blanco, no pálido, si no más porcelanico. Sus ojos de pronto los divisé más grises, de un plomo que brillaba excitantemente. Creo que aquel era uno de los pocos momentos en los que me parecía o percibía atractivo. -¿Qué me ves?- preguntó con un tono de desagrado al notar que no le retiraba la vista. Me pareció ver, aun detrás de aquella molestia, un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

- Con el ejercicio es suficiente.- agregué moviendo un poco mi mano mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

Y así siguió el viaje de vuelta a casa. Silencio. Ya ni siquiera nuestros ojos se encontraban. Tal vez fue demasiado mirarnos o, en mi caso, mirarlo a él de aquella manera tan absorta.

¿El comentario de Carl había sido de tanto peso como para lograr un cambio en mí?

Y se ve que la ama.

¿Realmente eso bastó para que en mi cabeza se alojara la idea de que Draco me amaba? No.

El auto se detuvo frente a nuestra casa. Escuché como soltó un largo suspiro y apagó el motor. No quería verlo, no quería que aquella idea se reflejara en mis ojos o a su vez verla reflejada en los suyos.

-Llegaré a las seis, como siempre.- lo oí decir mientras de nuevo escuchaba como su espalda se recargaba más en el asiento. Solo asentí en silencio y bajé. Cerré la puerta y sin mirar atrás seguí hasta llegar al pórtico de la casa.  
Tardé unos segundos en encontrar las llaves. María nunca abría la puerta, no estábamos acostumbrados a ello. Mientras seguía con mi búsqueda no escuchaba el auto, ni siquiera se oía el arrancar de éste, nada. Lo que me decía que Draco seguía allí. Tal vez mirándome, tal vez solo perdiendo tiempo antes de regresar a su oficina o, lo más probable, se encontraría divertido por la escena que veía. A mí frente a la casa tratando de encontrar las malditas llaves que parecían haber desaparecido. ¡Por fin! Pude tocar el metal dorado de la pequeña llave y la saqué. La introducí en la perilla y mientras abría la puerta escuché el arrancar del coche para luego desvanecerse en instantes.

Entré a la casa sin más percances, María salió del comedor y me saludó con una sonrisa, me preguntó si comería algo y solo le respondí que tal vez después.

-María, mira, mi mano parece estar mejor. Creo que ahora volveremos al ritmo de antes. En cuanto crea necesario te avisaré si volverás a venir solo los domingos.-

-Esta bien señora, lo que usted diga… Por cierto, alguien la espera en la sala.-

Agregó la anciana mirando desde lejos mi mano y sonriendo en señal de agrado.  
Chasqueé mi lengua algo desesperada. Comencé a arrogar que no fuera Carl Smith, no sabía que haría si lo volvía a ver tan pronto, sobre todo después de la plática de ayer.

Caminé hasta la sala y lo primero que vi fue un gran florero con muchas rosas rojas. Me sorprendí al verlo. Realmente más que hermoso o lindo o tierno se veía fácilmente exagerado. Demasiadas flores en un depósito muy pequeño. Jamás había recibido tal presente, ni rosas, ni chocolates o algún otro gesto típico de los enamorados. Estoy segura que si yo le hubiera dado tiempo a Ron, él sería el primero y ultimo en darme tal detalle. Me acerqué para tomar una de las rosas y noté la clásica nota que se envía. La abrí.

Mis más sinceras disculpas. No pretendía ofenderla.  
Carl Smith.

Aquel corto y hasta insípido renglón me dio rabia. ¿Acaso, yo, esperaba más de él? ¿En verdad quería que me ofreciera algún poema en señal de arrepentimiento por como me trató esa noche? No lo sé. Solo me sentí insatisfecha por la brevedad de su disculpa, ignore el altero de rosas que reinaban sobre mi chimenea, para mí eso no era importante, lo eran las palabras, ¿O acaso Mr. Smith pretendía que las rosas hablaran por él? ¡Já! Eso no funcionaría conmigo. Me podían tachar de antirromántica, de amargada pero ni mil flores me harían que lo perdonara por tal humillación.

Arrugué la pequeña nota y dí media vuelta. Me iba a dirigir a decirle a María que le regalaba todas aquellas flores pero algo me lo impidió. Esos inconfundibles ojos penetraron los míos. Me miraban desde la esquina del mini bar y me sentí desvanecer.  
-¡Harry!- logré decir después de tragar saliva, después de contener mis lágrimas y lograr que mi boca no temblara más. Casi corrí hasta donde estaba y solo me aventé a sus brazos. Mis manos acariciaron su nuca y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

Tenía más de un año que no lo veía. Las escasas charlas que teníamos por teléfono se habían vuelto mas que suficiente para estar al tanto de nuestras vidas. Aquel pensamiento me resultaba triste, ya que ambos vivíamos en la misma ciudad.

Comencé a sentir como me apretaba mas a él, y acariciaba mi cabello. Logramos separarnos.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Draco se ha vuelto muy atento- comentó con una alegría fingida, solo entorné los ojos y me senté en el sofá, él hizo lo mismo. No podía dejar de sonreír, me encontraba tan alegre, tan realizada al verlo que me era imposible retirar la vista de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su piel. Un año pareció ser demasiado como para que la imagen física de Harry pudiera borrárseme. Estaba casi igual. A excepción de ciertos detalles sin importancia que solo el tiempo es capaz de crear. -Entonces, ¿si fue Draco quien te mandó esas flores?- volvió a comentar mirando aquel mamotreto de rosas.

-¿En verdad piensas que fue él?- contesté arrugando aun mas la pequeña nota que tenía en mi mano.

Si Harry pensaba que Draco era capaz de tal detalle conmigo significaría que el pobre había perdido la cordura.

Solo escuché una leve risa que salió de su boca al momento que me quitaba la nota de la mano. Me sorprendió la manera tan rápida de hacerlo y fue hasta algo grosero.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo crees que yo, pensaría tal cosa de un Malfoy?, y juzgando por ésta nota significa que tengo razón.- escuchaba sus palabras mientras me levantaba para tomar un poco de vodka, la ansiedad de beber algo llegó de pronto.-¿Quién es Carl Smith?- preguntó de una manera interrogatoria.

-¿No recuerdas?, te hablé de él en una de las tantas llamadas que me has hecho.- respondí con sarcasmo volviendo a su lado. Harry se encogió de hombros y fue cuando pude notar su vergüenza. Habíamos quedado que solo él me haría llamadas. Yo no podía llamarlo a su casa o al trabajo por miedo, en primer lugar, que contestara Ginny y en segundo por que en su trabajo las líneas estaba intercomunicadas y era muy fácil que alguien nos escuchara y le dijera a Ginny. Me encontraba algo molesta, tenía a lo mucho un mes que no sabía nada de él y ahora después de un año se presentaba en mi casa.  
-Hay momentos en lo que creó que solo mantienes comunicación conmigo por que crees que es tu deber no por que realmente te apetezca hacerlo.- agregué mirando inquisidoramente sus verdes ojos.  
Observé como su lengua mojó un poco sus labios y el silencio duró casi dos segundos. Dos segundos que para mí significaron una vida.

-Hermione, no digas eso, realmente me preocupo por ti y si no te he podido llamar ha sido por le embarazo de Ginny, he estado al pendiente de ella, por eso hasta hoy pude comunicarme, María me dijo que fuiste al hospital a que te quitaran las suturas de la mano, cosa que me extrañó demasiado, por eso estoy aquí, para que me cuentes que ha pasado.- sus palabras parecían sonar sinceras pero todavía un tono de vacío se podía sentir en ellas. Para mí las llamadas de Harry, su voz, eran un escape a todo lo que vivía, una pequeña puerta que me hacía ver que había mundo más allá de ésta casa, más allá de Draco. Pero desde que no supe de él durante tres meses y ahora por un mes me hacía pensar que las cosas estaban cambiando.

-Harry, no te reprocho nada. Estoy bien.- no me interrogó mas sobre quien era Carl Smith o como me pasó aquello en la mano. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, con una mirada taciturna que me helaba el corazón. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla al momento que entrelazaba su otra mano con la mía.-Deja a Draco.- susurró tan débilmente que pareció que la voz se le acabaría con aquellas palabras. Solo sonreí. Era gracioso que me pidiera aquello, o que lo sugiriera. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que yo había jurado.  
-Tú sabes que no puedo.- susurré de la misma manera en que él lo hizo.

-Hermione esto es absurdo, siete años han sido demasiado, y he de aceptar que es un logro que no se hayan matado, todavía.- sus palabras me hicieron sentir un nudo en la garganta. Si solo Harry supiera lo del vidrio en mi mano.  
-¿No te da miedo enamorarte de él?- preguntó enseguida de una manera insidiosa. Retiré mi mano de la suya y me puse de pie, caminé hasta las rosas de Carl Smith y bufé para mis adentros.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?

-No vuelvas a decir eso, yo sería incapaz de enamorarme de ese ser tan asqueroso, de ese miserable que me obligó a ser mortifaga.-

-Fuiste capaz de casarte con él.- agregó interrumpiendo mi escaso discurso de ofensa.

-¿A que viene esto, Harry?- me mantuve de espaldas mirando las rosas, yo no podía enamorarme de alguien como Draco, no podía confundir su odio hacia mí con un amor no expresado, tal como dijo Carl aquella noche.

-Hermione, es bastante aturdidor preocuparme por ti, preguntarme cada día como te trata ese infeliz, si te ha golpeado o humillado, ¿crees que la angustia no se apodera de mí?, por eso te ruego que lo dejes, que le des paz a tu vida para darle paz a la mía.-  
Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, fue entonces cuando comprendí el por que Harry se desaparecía durante meses, el por que su insistencia para no vernos. Él no quería oír mi voz, ver mi persona que solo le recordaba la muerte de Ron que solo lo hacía sufrir, martirizarse engañando a Ginny, a quien le juró que jamás me volvería a contactar,a tener algún trato conmigo, sin embargo lo había hecho.

-Harry, si lo que quieres es ya no tener ningún trato conmigo lo entenderé- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir. Sentí la mano de Harry sobre mi hombro. -El haber matado a Ron no te da derecho a castigarte viviendo con quien vives.- susurró en mi oído con una voz entrecortada. Hasta el mismo Harry podía recordar aquel día, estaba segura que podía verme en el centro del gran salón con varita en mano apuntando hacia Ron, pronunciado aquellas infelices palabras que se clavaron el cuerpo inerme de mi pelirrojo. Creo que recordaba las vertiginosas lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro en busca de perdón. Hasta yo misma me veía en mis recuerdos desplomándome contra el suelo, cayendo al lado del cuerpo inerte de Ron profiriendo un grito desgarrador que ensordeció mi alma marcándola de una manera aun mas permanente de lo que mi piel estaba.  
Seguíamos ahí, frente a la chimenea ignorando las rosas, ignorando el tiempo y al parecer ambos estábamos sumidos en el pasado de nuestros recuerdos. Solo el timbre de la casa logró, por lo menos a mí, sacarme de aquel mundo. María se dirigió a abrir y me pareció escuchar una voz familiar. Harry se separó de mí y volvió a sentarse, yo seguía de pie. Sentí la presencia de alguien en la entrada de la sala y estoy casi segura que la respiración de Harry se cortó al verlo.

-El señor Smith.- agregó María anunciando su llegada. Solo asentí en silencio y traté de que mis ojos, un poco húmedos, volvieran a su estado normal. Me dí media vuelta y lo vi. Se encontraba al lado de María, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y camisa verde oscuro.

Camino hacia mí ignorando a Harry y tomó mi mano izquierda. -Me alegro que se haya mejorado.- dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás, deposito un pequeño beso en ella y solo la retire antes que fuera capaz de comérsela de una mordida, aun seguía molesta. La anciana se retiró y Harry seguía sumido en une estupor que me costaba reconocerlo. Parecía tener el mismo asombro que tuve yo la primera vez que mis ojos encontraron aquel clon viviente de Ron. Mi vista se posó en Harry y creí notar algunas lagrimas nacer en sus ojos.  
-Es tarde, hasta pronto Hermione.- y así se despidió sin decir más, sin presentarse delante de Carl, sin hacer ningún comentario. Yo lo entendía, era demasiado para él revivir aquella imagen, y sobre todo verme a mi al lado de Ron, quiero decir, de Carl.

-¿Es su hermano?.- preguntó de una manera divertida esperando, creo yo, que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Que bueno que vino, así me ahorra el trabajo de mandarle las flores.- agregué sin contestar a su pregunta, tomé el florero y lo deposite en sus manos que lo tomaron por inercia. Carl solo frunció el seño. Y lo valvió a dejar en una mesa que estaba cerca. -Le ruego que no me mande más cosas como éstas, vuelva a tomar su presente y lárguese.- agregué caminando hacia la puerta, sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y al abrir mis ojos chocaron con los tímpanos de hielo que congelaban mi existencia. Pero no me miraban a mí. Se enfocaron en atravesar los ávidos ojos de aquel rostro pecoso. Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de ambos esperando un intercambio de palabras que de seguro no iba a ser agradable. Carl se encontraba algo molesto por el desaire de no haber aceptado su regalo y Draco, no se por que, parecía tener un semblante de disgusto que no escondió, como casi siempre acostumbraba hacerlo en presencia de terceros, y aquello me dijo que tal vez sería el inicio de un cataclismo silencioso.

**¡Muchas Gracias por los comentarios!**


	5. 5 Verdugos

¡Hola! Agradesco infinitamente sus comentarios.

**Giselle Lestrange:** Muchas Gracias pro pasar y dejarme tan extenso comentario, se valora mucho creeme. Puedo contestar solo algunas de tus preguntas.

estaba en casa de Hermione por que llamó y la sirvienta ledijo que había ido al hospital, él se preocupó y decidio ir.

2. Harry y Ginny ya se casaron.

Las demas inteerogantes se esolveran con el tiempo.

**ZarethMalfoy:** Si los otros capitulos te parecieron cortos, éste ni lo sentirás, es mucho mas corto que los otros, pero prometo extenderlos mucho mas.

**Susana Dasyl:** Muchas Gracias, espero te guste el capitulo

**Loto, payola5000, Sealiah**. Muchas Gracias por comentar antes. xD

Miles de saludos a todos.

**V: Verdugos.**

Las pupilas de Draco parecieron dilatarse al mirar a Carl. De pronto sentí, y puedo asegurar que ellos también lo sintieron, un silencio que cayó con tanto peso sobre aquella escena. Los latidos de mi corazón se oían fácilmente y por un segundo me dio la impresión que sus miradas hablaban. Tomé con fuerza la perilla de la puerta que separaba a ambos. Draco todavía afuera, en el marco de la puerta y Carl en el pasillo dentro de la casa. Tragué saliva sin saber que decir.  
-¿Ya se retiraba?- Las palabras de Draco cortaron aquel inmenso silencio que hablaba por todos. Su voz se oía seria y, en efecto, algo molesta.

-De hecho, no.- respondió Carl algo divertido recargándose en la pared a un costado del mío, empuñé mas la perilla y mis ojos vagaron al suelo. Las palabras no venían a mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y fue cuando me dí cuenta que Draco me había tomado por la cintura y acercado a su lado.

¿Lo hizo para alejarme de Carl? ¿O solo su inconciente deseo de poder lo impulsó a hacerlo?

-Siento mucho que no sea así, ya que mi esposa y yo tenemos algunos pendientes y no creo que sea prudente que se quede.- su mano recorrió mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera al momento que me encaminaba por le pasillo cerrando la puerta, llegamos al pie de las escaleras y quedamos de frente a la puerta principal y puede observar a Carl todavía recargado en una de las paredes, mis ojos vacilaron hacia el comedor que se encontraba al lado izquierdo para luego vagar por la sala que abarcaba el ala derecha.

-No importa, entiendo que tengan cosas que hacer, pero debe saber que vine para invitarlos a una fiesta que daré el próximo sábado, y no me iré hasta que acepten la invitación.-

Me quedé perpleja al escuchar sus palabras, ¿fiesta?, el jamás me había dicho que ese era el motivo de su visita, o tal vez yo no le dí tiempo. La mano de Draco se paseaba ahora por mi cintura y pude percibir una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
Estaba segura que aquellos gestos los hacía para provocarle celos a Carl, o solo para divertirse con mi reacción.  
-Por supuesto que iremos.- respondió con tal agrado que se me hizo irreconocible. Mi mano rodeo ahora su cintura y solo le hice un pequeño pellizco en su costado izquierdo. Aquella era mi señal para preguntarle que diablos le pasaba, miré fijamente a Carl que desde hace rato no me había retirado la vista, ¿notaría mi incomodidad o nerviosismo al estar cerca de Draco? ¿De verdad aquellas acciones despertaron celos en él?. Sentí como Draco se movió rápidamente pero sin llamar la atención y sus fríos ojos se clavaron en mí.

-Esta bien, los espero el sábado a las ocho treinta en mi casa, con permiso.- y con esto se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de él..

Dejé salir un largo suspiro y casi al instante empujé el cuerpo de Draco alejándolo de mi lado. Sus ojos seguían mirándome y la molestia con que llegó volvió a posarse en ellos.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- agregué entre dientes subiendo las escaleras.

-No lo vuelvas a permitir.- su voz la escuché lejana, volteé y vi que entró a la sala.

Aun no estaba dispuesta a retirarme, caminé detrás de él.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que iríamos? Es obvio que no te agrada.- estaba molesta, siempre estaba molesta en su presencia, Harry tenía razón, no se como todavía no nos habíamos matado. Lo miré sentado cerca de la pequeña mesa donde Carl había puesto las flores, entre sus manos yacía la pequeña tarjeta de disculpas insípida que me causó disgusto. Me quedé paralizada de pie, frente a él. Miré su rostro oscurecido por el plomo de sus ojos y solo pude pensar en una sola cosa.

_No sé como pude meterme en esto._

No en el hecho de lo que pasaba con Carl, si no, en lo que había sucedido siete años antes, ¿Realmente la culpa nos orilló a tan desagradable suceso? ¿A tan tortuosa condena?  
Ambos así lo habíamos querido y ahora enfrentábamos las consecuencias.

-Tenemos que hablar.- escuché sus palabras tan vacías, como si no tuviesen sentido.

-¿Por qué regresaste te esperaba hasta las seis?.- interrumpí como si no me importara lo que tuviera que decirme, como si no me inmutara ni un solo gesto de su rostro.

-Regresé por que no podía posponer más esto, pero ahora no cambies de tema.-

Yo sabía de lo que quería hablar.

-¿Qué no cambie de tema?, ¿Acaso el preguntarte el por que regresaste tan pronto es cambiar de tema? Dijiste que tenemos que hablar, y bueno, estamos hablando.- Se puso de pie y empuñó sus manos, tenía muchos años que no lo veía hacer tal cosa. La ira corría por su cuerpo.

-¡Ese es el problema contigo! -gritó estirando su mano haciendo que aquel florero de rosas cayera al suelo y se rompiera. -Jamás se puede hablar contigo, tengo años queriendo hacerlo y siempre estás a la defensiva, si te tomarás solo un segundo podrías darte cuenta que tenemos la llave para ser libre, para alejarnos y jamás volvernos a ver.-

Comencé a estremecerme con cada palabra y ahora estaba apunto de oír lo que siempre evité escuchar. -Hemos estados hundidos en una mentira que no hemos terminado de creer, que tal vez nunca podamos.-

Sus ultimas palabras parecieron extinguirse, me dí media vuelta y contuve las lagrimas.-Yo no te obligué a casarte conmigo.-

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó con una amargura desgarradora tomando mis brazos y haciendo que mis ojos cristalinos estallaran en lagrimas frente a él. No podía creer la facilidad con que me desmoronaba antes sus ojos. -Te sumiste en una culpa que te carcomió el alma y consumió los sentidos hasta volverte irreconocible.-

-¡No hables solo por mí!- chillé tratando de que me soltara -La descripción que acabas de hacer también es perfecta para ti, ¿o acaso olvidas que te maravilló la idea de casarte con una sangre sucia solo para auto castigarte por matar a tu madre?- mis palabras taladraron aquel glacial que consumía sus ojos y pude ver como algunas lagrimas recorrieron aquel inexpresivo rostro reflejando toda la desdicha que reinaba en nuestras vidas.

La culpa nos había consumido, había sido más fuerte que el odio que nos profesábamos.

Soltó mis brazos con una brusquedad hiriente y al momento tomó la pequeña mesa donde minutos antes yacía el florero y la arrojó en dirección hacia las escaleras. Solté un pequeño grito de terror y cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, observé como sujetó su platinado cabello y comenzó a jalarlo en señal de desesperación. Supe, como hace mucho sabía, que el tema de Narcisa era para él algo insoportable. Su madre había sido lo más valioso en su vida y nunca podría perdonarse tal atentado.  
No pronunciamos palabra, dejamos, como tantas veces, que el silencio consumiera nuestras desdichas. Pudo echarme en cara que yo, al igual que él, usaba nuestro matrimonio como autocastigo. Pero no lo hizo. Seguíamos estáticos, sin mirarnos y consumiéndonos en nuestros errores.

-Esto debe terminar.- alcancé a decir con voz entrecortada mientras observaba a Draco aun de espaldas hacia mí que asintió débilmente. -María debe estar preguntándose que ha sido todo este escándalo.- agregué tranquilizándome un poco.

Sabía que lo que teníamos terminaría, pero estaba segura que no sería hoy.

Draco giró hacia mi y sentí una punzada que me caló hasta el mas recóndito de mis poros. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto sollozar al igual que su nariz. No estaba segura si alguna vez lo había visto llorar, desplomarse contra la realidad, de aquella manera.

-Cuando regresé vi salir a Potter, y María se encontraba saliendo del jardín, supongo que salio mientras no te dabas cuenta, le dije que volveríamos a lo de antes, que solo viniera los domingos y se marchó.- asentí en silencio y me encaminé a mi habitación. Mis labios se tornaron secos y sentí como mis piernas falsearon, tal vez presas del miedo y la angustia que vivía en esos momentos. Logré llegar a las escaleras y antes de subir su voz me detuvo.

-Acepte la estupida invitación de ese clon viviente por que me gusta fastidiarles la vida, si yo no fuera estoy seguro que te largarías sola a su casa y me harías quedar a mí como imbecil, todo el mundo pensaría que eres una cualquiera.- seguía con mi vista fija en él. ¿Cómo podía cambiar su carácter tan rápidamente? Primero se encontraba devastado y sumergido en lágrimas por la plática que habíamos tenido y ahora me volvía a hablar con una frialdad tan emergente y tosca con aires de superioridad que era difícil descifrar si en verdad era el mismo.

Sonreí tristemente y seguí mi camino, pensé en reprocharle aquella decisión, pensé en hacer une escándalo tras sus contradicciones. Primero quería acabar con aquel matrimonio y después seguía con una firme decisión de aparecer en una fiesta como un matrimonio feliz. Sus incoherencia me estaban volviendo loca y ha estas alturas no me quedaban fuerzas para batallar contra aquello. Creo que el recordar el pasado nos dejaba tan agotados que divagábamos en el presente. Yo sabía que podíamos terminar con aquel tormentoso matrimonio, sabía que solo bastaba que uno de los dos tomara sus cosas y se largara para ponerle fin a todo esto. Teníamos el valor de hacerlo. Muchas veces yo había empacado mis maletas pero jamás bajaban por las escaleras, otras tantas Draco había hecho las suyas llevándolas al coche pero a los diez minutos regresaba y todo seguía igual. Éramos un círculo vicioso. Por lo menos, yo, nunca terminé de consumar mi decisión por remordimiento, por no romper la promesa que marcaba mi vida. Pero ignoraba totalmente las razones que Draco tenía para seguir volviendo a éste calvario.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me lancé a la cama como una niña de seis años, comencé a sollozar contra la almohada mientras las imágenes de aquellos primeros días al lado de Draco invadían mis ojos. Veía la desértica casa que se convirtió en nuestra jaula durante siete años. Olía el aroma a madera que trataba de borrar el olor a desdicha que ambos traíamos impregnados en la piel. Y la imagen de aquel verdugo se postró ante mí. Su pálida piel y escuálidos ojos registraban mi cuerpo mientras sus palabras se alojaban en mi memoria. Aquellas primeras palabras después de la boda.

-Ni pienses que disfrutaré ni por un instante respirar el mismo aire que tú, comer en la misma mesa y peor aun, presentarte como mi esposa.-

La manera tan asquerosa con que pronunció cada palabra debió haber sido suficiente para que saliera corriendo de ahí. Para que gritara y anulara éste matrimonio que jamás debió ser. Pero yo me quería castigar, yo quería cobrarme venganza por haber matado a Ron y Draco quería lo mismo pero él por que mató a Narcisa. Dejé de sollozar, abatida por mis errores y cerrando los ojos me dejé llevar en un manto de sueño. Éramos nuestros propios verdugos.

* * *

**Importante: **Sé que elcapitulo estuvo demasiado corto pero tenía que ser así, más adelante sabrán el por que. Ahora, tal vez esten confundidos por la manera en que narré las situaciones, por lo menos yo siento éste capitulo algo rebuscado. Así que les diré que no se preocupen si se han sentido perdidos, las cosas se descubriran de a poco en cada capitulo. Es muy importante leer entre líneas, ya que algun detalle puede haber oculto.

¿Por que éste par no se separa de una vez si se odian o sufren tanto?. ¿Qué se los impide? ¿Se aman? ¿Como mató Draco a Narcisa, y Hermione a Ron?

En una serie de capitulos más todas esas preguntas tendrán respuestas, no se desesperen. Si tienen alguna otra duda les agradecería mucho que me la dejarán en algun comentario para tratar de reponderselas en el mismo comentario o en el transcurso de la historia. Saludos.

**COMENTARIOS :D**


	6. 6 Orquídeas Blancas I

**VI: Orquídeas Blancas I**  
_Y las distracciones, siempre existirán.  
_  
La delicada y exquisita música se albergaba en mis oídos como una inerme criatura en busca de refugio. Mis ojos recorrían vagamente el gran salón decorado de una manera minuciosa. Relucientes y elegantes candelabros le daban al lugar un ambiente tan clásico y acogedor que era difícil creer tanta perfección. Caminaba alrededor del salón con un vestido color escarlata que se amoldaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, sentía algunas miradas pecaminosas posarse en mí pero seguí sin inmutarme mirando la decoración. Todavía no podía creer, o no sabía el por que, Carl Smith puso tanto empeño en aquella fiesta. Apreté el brazo de Draco que no había soltado desde que llegamos.

Creo que aquello me parecía más insólito que la decoración.

Recordé la pequeña discusión que tuvimos antes de venir.

Bajé las escaleras arreglando todavía un poco mi cabello y me encaminé a la sala, Ahí estaba él. De pie frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino en mano. Se giró para mirarme y sentí un leve pero frío roce recorrer mi cuerpo. Bebió mas vino.

-Diste por hecho que yo, aunque tú no fueras, asistiría a la fiesta. Dime una cosa, ¿Jamás se te ocurrió que tal vez… no lo sé, no me interesaba ir a la dichosa fiesta?.-  
Se acercó a mí y me ofreció su copa.

-Fue mi primer pensamiento, pero Hermione, te conozco muy bien y sé que si yo no hubiera asistido tú, solo para llevarme la contraria hubieras ido.-

-¿Y crees que no te puedo dar la contraria ahora? Tú irás, y tal vez para llevarte la contraria me quede.- agregué sentándome. Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hermione tu y yo nos vamos a separar es un hecho, también es un hecho que cuando yo ya no este te quedarás con el tal Carl Smith y él te presentará a todas esas amistades que están en su fiesta, así que quiero ir solo para que ellas me vean y recuerden cada vez que te vean como la señora Smith que fuiste una mujer casada que osó llevar a su esposo a la casa de su amante.-

Quise abofetearlo, quitarle la estupida mueca engreída que siempre había tenido pero me contuve.

-… y sé que no te negarás a ir, aun después que dije lo que dije, por que tu deseo de ver a Carl es mucho mas fuerte que tu orgullo, ¿me equivoco?.- Empuñé mis manos, Draco siempre había sido capaz de anticiparse a mis reacciones, era capaz de leerme y predecir lo que pensaría antes que yo misma lo hiciera. Pero, ¿brincarse hasta el futuro y ser capaz de decir que yo me casaría con Carl Smith después de separarnos? Era absurdo.

Me puse de pie. -Vamos.- agregué tomando mi bolso saliendo de la casa.

Y ahí estábamos frente a un gran ventanal que adornaba el salón. No decíamos palabra. Yo seguía tomada de su brazo a la espera que Carl se dignara a saludarnos. Todavía seguía molesta con él, pero casi tres días habían apaciguado mi enojo. Y de pronto nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y casi puedo asegurar que me sentí consumida en aquella mirada. Carl era capaz de despertarme emociones que solo Ron hacía. Caminó hacia nosotros de una manera elegante y atractiva, yo lo percibí así.

-Buenas noches, me alegro que vinieran.- saludó tomando mi mano depositando un beso en ella.

-Es idea mía o aquel es el editor del LondonTimes.- agregó Draco safando su brazo del mío poniendo suma atención a aquel hombre.

-Así es, es William Dahl, ¿lo conoce?- Carl soltó mi mano ante el comentario de Draco y ambos parecieron sumirse en un radiante encanto que parecía desprender aquel hombre de unos cincuenta años llamado William Dahl. Me quedé, al igual que ellos, mirando al hombre editor pero no logró atraparme. Me pareció gracioso que dos hombres, jóvenes, se quedaran tan ensimismados alabando a otro con la mirada.

-No realmente, pero su vida me intriga.- Me quedé mirando a Draco, ¿lo intrigaba?.

-Entiendo, el hombre es una leyenda viviente.- agregó Carl ofreciéndole una copa a Draco mientras un mesero pasaba cerca. Ahora yo fui la que se quedó pasmada al ver la interacción que ambos tenían, no había sarcasmo ni burlas. Aquello me alarmó.

¿Ahora iban a empezar a llevarse bien? No.

Seguí al lado de ellos mientras intercambiaban escasos comentarios sobre aquel hombre.  
-Disculpen.- Carl se retiró al parecer para saludar a otros invitados mas y Draco tomó su tercera copa. Me miró de una forma extraña, y soltó una leve risa.

-¿Te extraña que estemos platicando civilizadamente?- preguntó tomándome por la cintura.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho evitando más el contacto de nuestros rostros.

-Dime Draco, ¿Por qué te empeñaste para que viniéramos, cual es la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, si te todas formas pronto nos separaremos, quieres que la gente vea por ultima vez a esta pareja infeliz?.- me pareció que sus ojos se humedecieron y su mano acarició mi rostro.

-Si algún día llegas a saber la verdadera razón te será imposible creerla.- susurró de una manera escalofriante con un aire de tristeza que jamás se borraría de mi interior. Me solté de sus brazos y caminé hacia el jardín. No se por que pero sus palabras me habían dado el presentimiento de algo escabroso.  
Caminé entre la escasa gente que vagaba por el pequeño jardín y solo pude ver entre la oscuridad de la noche los columpios. Me acerqué y al hacerlo divisé una silueta inconfundible. Carl Smith. Mi cuerpo se quedó estático.

-Veo que su esposo siente gran fascinación por mi jefe, William Dahl.-

-Ignoro totalmente quien sea ese hombre-

-Es raro, por lo general una esposa sabe los gustos y aficiones del esposo.- Su comentario me irritó, él sabía de sobra que la relación con Draco era terrible. Dí un paso atrás, no quería seguir con una absurda charla. Giré sobre mis pies y antes de marcharme sentí su mano que tomó mi brazo y se acercó a mí.

-Le ruego que me disculpe por mi impertinencia, por mi hostilidad y terrible falta de respeto que le he ocasionado.- A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de las flores, de la pasada noche en los columpios y solo atiné a mirarlo y sonreír levemente. Sus ojos, ahora mas azules que nunca me embriagaron en un destello que me era irreconocible, creo que era la primera vez que veía al verdadero Carl Smith, sin comparaciones con Ron u otra cosa, ese era él. Y de pronto por mis ojos cayó un manto oscuro y me dí cuenta que los había cerrado. Me encontraba presa de sus labios y manos que acariciaban mi cintura, mi rostro… mientras que sus excitantes labios consumían cada sabor que dejó Ron. Jamás había vuelto a besar a otro hombre. Y la sensación que Carl me brindó era escalofriante pero a su vez tan reconfortadora, tan apasionante. Creo que había olvidado lo que significaba sentirme viva. Claro con Draco me sumía más en la muerte de mis días. Puedo decir que por inercia mis manos acariciaron su espalda y lo pegué más a mí. Era una fuente de vida y la quería consumir. Nuestras frentes se pegaron lentamente y nuestros labios a su vez, se separaron con una inquietud que me resultó aterrador.  
-Usted…- dijo casi sin aliento.- No sé que me ha hecho, desde el primer instante me volvió loco, no dejo de pensarla, y le aseguro que me he enamorado.-

Sus palabras más que halagadoras me sonaron obsesivas. ¿Realmente estos días han bastado para enamorarse de mí? Me parecía algo absurdo.

Miré fijamente su rostro y fue cuando supe que yo, no sentía lo mismo hacia él. Me parecía atractivo e inteligente pero todavía había algo que me impedía amarlo. Solté un pequeño suspiro, ¿Qué mas daba? Pronto Draco y yo nos separaríamos, pronto comenzaríamos una nueva vida sin el otro… así que podía corresponderle a Carl, podía decirle que empezáramos una relación… pero las palabras de Draco resonaron en mi cabeza :

… también es un hecho que cuando yo ya no este te quedarás con el tal Carl Smith y él te presentará a todas esas amistades que están en su fiesta…

¡No!, yo no podía darle aquel gusto a Draco, no podía dejar que decidiera mi futuro. ¿Era yo tan predecible? No lo sé, me sentí abatida, confundida y lo único que hice fue dar media vuelta y salir casi corriendo en dirección a la casa. Entré casi con los ojos cerrados al salón y sentí un fuerte golpe que me detuvo en seco, sus manos recorrieron lentamente mis desnudos brazos y me vi envuelta en aquel frío que por una vez, no había sido tan intenso. Sus ojos congelaron la llama que los míos desprendían y comencé a sollozar muy despacio, pero mi respiración parecía desesperada y lo único que Draco logró hacer fue apretarme contra su pecho y acariciar mi ondulado cabello. Por una vez en toda una vida olvidé que era Draco Malfoy el que me consolaba, olvidé la desgracia que era mi vida y rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, aferrandome mas a él dejando que su piel me consumiera hasta un punto en que yo ya no existiera. Escuchaba su voz susurrando para tranquilizarme, y de pronto su mano derecha limpió una de las tantas lágrimas que habían escapado a mi desesperación.  
-Nos iremos.- agregó con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa que palideció al observar sus ojos casi tan húmedos como los míos.

¿Que le pasaba? Creo que ahora iba a dejar de ser aquel ser tan frío y petulante que amargaba mi existencia.

Tomó mi mano y salimos juntos de la casa de Carl Smith. Aun antes de poner un pie afuera miré su rostro rígido y una lágrima volvió a nacer en mis ojos.

¿Por qué no podía ser humano todos los días? O una mejor pregunta sería, ¿Por qué lo fue en este momento?

Caminamos tranquilos y callados hasta la casa. Llegamos. Entré y sin mirarlo subí por la escalera. Me giré para verlo y ahí se encontraba recargado en la puerta observándome.

-¿Qué pasó entre Carl y tu?- preguntó con cierta indiferencia que no parecía ser el mismo que momentos antes me abrazó. Aquel tono se clavó en mí como la ponzoña de un alacrán tratando de hacer entrar su veneno.

-No te importa.-contesté al igual que él, ahora yo era el alacrán. Caminé hasta quedar frente a él. -Draco, creo que tus pronósticos sobre mi vida después que nos separemos se cumplirán. Carl… el dice estar enamorado de mí, y pienso darle un oportunidad, tal vez sea la nueva señora Smith.- quería herirlo, no sabía claramente el por que pero eso quería. Mis palabras parecieron taladrar el insidioso glaciar que gobernaba su mirada.

-Te conozco, ¿o no?.- agregó con cierto sarcasmo mientras dibujaba una vaga sonrisa, tal vez pretendía que fuera un arma para herirme pero noté que estaba escasa de malicia, de burla, parecía atónita y triste.

-No.- contesté a su afirmación que tomé como pregunta. Respiré su aliento cada vez mas cerca de mí y sin pensarlo aprisioné mis labios con los suyos. Temí que en un ataque de rabia, de asco, me arremetiera un golpe o lanzara a las escaleras, pero sentí su cuerpo estático, como si fuera el primer beso de un niño de diez años. Mis manos acariciaron lentamente su rostro y cuando menos pensé sus manos rodearon mi cintura. Ahora era yo quien se encontraba estática y confundida. Lo odiaba, cuanto lo odiaba, pero en ese momento me olvidé de aquel detalle. ¿Detalle? Si realmente lo odiaba no lo hubiera olvidado, ¿o si? ¿Realmente quería besarlo?. Y me deje llevar por aquel sabor de lo imposible.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios :D! Se les quedan mas dudas, no se preocupen todo a su tiempo xD!! Tal vez sientan que los sentimientos dde Draco son demasiado confusos pero espero que en los proximos capitulos queden mas claros. Hasta pronto.**


	7. 7 Orquídeas Blancas II

**VII: Orquídeas Blancas II**

_El corazón se confunde en un punto donde  
el odio y el amor tienen las mismas proporciones._

Y sentía como mi corazón crecía en cada intercambio de insípida saliva. La sensación de estar ante algo tan imposible como tocar el viento, sin necesidad que él lo haya hecho primero, me provocó un escalofrío de fuego que recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo trasladándose hasta mis besos, esos cortos y febriles labios que atrapaban los suyos en una acción imposible, en un espejismo de realidad que como todo, tiene que acabar.  
El fuego ardiente que mis poros desprendían se vio opacado por el húmedo contacto de sus lágrimas con mi mejilla. Lloraba, Draco Malfoy se deshacía en mi cuerpo, en mis brazos, en esta humilde piel que jamás pensó ser digna de aquel hecho tan inverosímil.  
Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y chocaron con los suyos aun cerrados, con su piel intacta ante el paso de los años, ante el paso de tantas tragedias, de tanto sufrimiento, rencor, odio y miseria. Mis manos que acariciaban su espalda refugiaron su rostro, sus lágrimas y desprendiéndome lentamente junté nuestras frentes y lo oí.

Escuché sus leves sollozos que talvez tenían años esperando ser escuchados.

Respiré profundo y lo abrasé a mí, era mucho más alto que yo pero pareció reducirse ante sus lágrimas, tal vez demasiado. Sus manos aun reinaban en mi cintura y ahora su cabeza se acomodaba en mi vientre bajo y sus manos descendieron por mis piernas y me di cuenta que Draco se encontraba en el suelo, con al cabeza baja y aun ahogado en un mar de lagrimas. Un nudo apareció en mi garganta sin saber que decir, o sin poder decir algo. Solo acaricié su cabello y poniéndome de rodillas llegué a su nivel, lo vi a la cara y no comprendía por que se desplomaba con tal afecto ante mí. Traté de articular palabra, de respirar y pensar alguna palabra para que recobrase el sentido pero no lo hice, Draco comenzó a recargarse en la pared y seguía sin mirarme, me apoyé en su hombro izquierdo y volví a abrazarme a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- mis palabras apenas pudieron salir, el silencio reinó y pude ver de soslayo como pasó su lengua por sus labios y casi al instante también me abrazó.  
-Hay que dormir.- contestó dejando salir un gran suspiro, como tratando de controlar sus sollozos. Lo miré. ¿Quién era el que estaba frente a mí? No dije nada más.

No quería provocar otro torrente de lágrimas y terminar yo también ahogada.

Me separé de él y me puse de pie.  
-¿Sabes?- agregué cruzando mis brazos y mostrándome lo más tranquila posible. Observé como ahora tenía apoyados sus codos en las rodillas y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.--Eres un misterio.- agregué dándole a entender miles de cosas.  
Dí media vuelta y subí pacientemente las escaleras. Tal vez lo hice consiente para que Draco me detuviera con alguna palabra, con algún ruido o gesto pero no fue así, dejó que siguiera mi camino y solo se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta de mi habitación.

Me senté frente a mi tocador y comencé a observarme, me quité el collar de plata y lo dejé en el alhajero, también mis dos anillos y casi al instante cepillé mi cabello con una paciencia insólita. Creo que mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado.

Yo había besado a Draco Malfoy, y para colmo él había llorado ¿Tan malo había sido? No.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de recordar, de grabar cada sensación que invadió mi cuerpo al besarlo y mucho mas al sentir como correspondió a ello. Casi podía sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura y sus labios envenenándome con el sabor de lo imposible. Al poco rato me desvestí, me puse una corta bata color blanco de seda y me recosté en mi cama. Estaba dispuesta dormirme pero la duda, del por que Draco había reaccionado de aquella forma me hizo un hueco en el estomago, lleve mi mano derecha hacía mis labios y comencé a tocarlos recordando el sabor de los suyos. No recordaba el beso con Carl Smith, se había esfumado de mi pensamiento para darle espacio a la nueva sensación que mi cuerpo experimentaba. Me dio miedo. Estaba disfrutando el hecho de haber besado a Draco. Me excitaba la idea de conocer más sobre aquella sensación. Y me aterroricé. Yo no podía disfrutar de eso, lo odiaba. ¿Acaso olvidaba como me tiró contra la mesa? ¿Olvidaba lo acontecido con mi mano? ¿Las miradas de odio, de asco?¿Llegué a olvidar sus humillaciones? ¿Olvidé el pasado?.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente y puede ver su cuerpo bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Aun traía puesta su camisa negra y los lustrosos zapatos. Sus ojos desprendieron un brillo genuino que pareció contagiar los míos. Cerró la puerta lentamente, y aun con la luz de la lámpara se acercó a mí.

-¿Por qué me besaste?.- parecía ya no estar absorto en lagrimas y era capaz de mirarme de frente por haber hecho tal acción.

Mis ojos, ahora nerviosos, buscaron sus labios. Se encontraban entre abiertos despidiendo un aliento excitante. No lo podía sentir pero lo aseguraba.  
-Por la misma razón que tú correspondiste- respondí en un tono casi inexistente. Solo atinó a lanzar una estrepitosa carcajada sinvergüenza, hiriente e irónica. Se sentó a mi lado y tomándome por los brazos me acercó a su rostro. Ahora si podía sentir su aliento y me dí cuenta que había estado bebiendo después que lo dejé abajo.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes por que lo hice yo!- gritó como burlándose al momento que me sacudía sobre la cama. Comencé a decirle que parara, pero siguió gritando. -¡Tu, Hermione Granger, no eres capaz ni siquiera de imaginar el por que de mis acciones! Y no tienes por que hacerlo! soltó haciéndome a un lado, ahora era yo la que derramaba lagrimas.-¡Quiero que me digas por que me besaste! Y no me salgas con que me amas, con que nunca me odiaste o con que en estos años has logrado tolerarme.- Lo miraba con terror, sus palabras terminaron de atravesar mi cuerpo.  
-¡Te equívocas!.- grité ahora tomándolo por detrás de la camisa.- ¡Te odio, por eso lo hice!.- mis palabras sonaba incoherentes y Draco pudo percibirlo.

-Dime Hermione, ¿desde cuando el odio se demuestra con besos?-

-Desde que las palabras ya no sirven para hacerlo.-

Asomó aquella sonrisa maliciosa mientras me tomaba rápidamente por la cintura recostándome entre sus brazos.  
-Entonces déjame demostrarte cuanto te odio.- y me besó. Y acarició mi cuerpo de una manera desesperante, mis desnudas piernas se vieron presas de sus manos ajenas que las recorrieron con un desparpajo de ira y curiosidad que subieron hasta mi punto mas intimo acariciándolo con una brusquedad que me hizo estremecerme, sus labios chocaban con los míos de una forma áspera e hiriente, muy distinta a la primera vez. Sujetó mi cuerpo con gran autoridad evitando que me revolviera en sus brazos. Introdujo su lengua como una daga matando cada sensación que en mi boca pudiera existir, solo me dejó un confuso sabor a odio. Siguió con su brusca demostración y al final me soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Y ahí me encontraba, tirada, viéndolo desde abajo con su estupida y sicótica mueca de satisfacción. -¡Te odio! ¡Eres el ser mas despreciable del mundo! ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de matarte con mis propias manos, de bañarme en tu sangre y tirar tu cuerpo como carroña a los animales! ¡Jamás debiste haber nacido! ¡Y estoy segura que tu madre opinaría lo mismo! - cada palabra comenzó a salir como veneno por mi boca, creo que ni yo misma estaba conciente de lo que decía, solo sentí su pesada mano desplomarse en mi rostro. Jaló mi cabello hacia atrás haciendo que mi cuello casi se contrajera en ese sentido. Mis palabras lo habían herido, estaba consiente de eso.

-¡Vuelves a decir una sola palabra de mi madre y te aseguro que tú misma irás al infierno a pedirle perdón al asqueroso Weasley por haberlo matado!-

-¡Anda! ¡Hazlo! ¿Eres capaz? ¡Claro que eres capaz, yo lo sé! -y seguía sujetando mi cabello y cuando menos pensé ya me había tirado contra la cama y se posó arriba de mí, ahora sujetaba mi cuello fuertemente. Yo solo cerré los ojos mientras sentía como el aire se escapaba de mi cuerpo…  
La fuerza de sus manos comenzó a cesar lentamente y la caída de una gota en mi frente me hizo abrirlos. Seguía mirándome con el mismo semblante endemoniado pero ahora con los ojos húmedos y al parecer una lágrima se había escapado de ellos. Estrechó sus labios con los míos y sentí aquella mezcla de emociones que me invadieron la primera vez, sus manos sujetaban mi rostro y yo seguía presa del miedo, de la incertidumbre. Traté de alejarlo de mí y cedió. Se sentó dándome la espalda. Me estaba volviendo loca. Primero, durante siete años me humillaba, ignoraba y siempre discutíamos y ahora de repente se volvía sensible, un completo desconocido y un segundo después pretendía matarme para luego besarme, ¿Qué pretendía?, mis frágiles nerviosos no aguantaban mucho. Aunque yo por mi parte podía decirse que era igual de confusa. Primero juraba que lo odiaba y hasta me sentía atraída por Carl Smith y después ¿Qué hacía? Besaba a Draco, disfrutaba esa sensación y después le deseaba la muerte, comenzaba un juego de enredos que mi mente no soportaría.

-No sabes cuanto te odio.- Susurró poniéndose de pie mientras salía de mi habitación.

Y ahí me quedé, sobre la cama acurrucada sobre mi propio cuerpo mordiéndome los labios. Aquella fue la primera vez que un "te odio" de Draco Malfoy me hirió de sobre manera. Me sentí vacía, sin aliento, sin alma. ¿Me odiaba? Si era así también yo lo odiaba. ¿A que jugábamos? A lo que tú sientes yo también lo siento.

Pareció que un beso le dio mas importancia a un te odio que a un te quiero.

Comencé a recordar como Arthur Weasley había abogado por Draco en el ministerio. Como defendió a capa y espada la teoría de que Draco había matado a Narcisa bajo el poder de la maldición Imperius producida por ordenes del mismo Lucius Malfoy, durante la batalla contra Voldemort. Y de repente pensé en como un padre podía hacerle tal cosa a un hijo. Recordaba el revuelo que llevó casi tres años dar por terminado el caso. El juicio, las investigaciones y testigos, entre ellos el Sr. Weasley, ya que él había estado presente en tal acontecimiento y logró salvarse por obra del destino, ocupaban las primeras planas de los diarios mágicos. Y recordé aquello por que la expresión que Draco mostró al escuchar el nombre de su madre fue la misma que vi el día que el ministerio lo declaró inocente. Al recordar ese día me maldije, ese día había marcado mi vida hasta éste punto. Empuñe la sabana color coral que cubría mi cama y las imágenes de ese día volaron a mí como las hojas al viento. Podía sentir el temblar de mi cuerpo de una manera exagerada y recordé que solo una vez en toda mi vida había sentido la misma sensación que ahora me embargaba. El día que me convertí en mortífago. Pero esfumé los dolorosos recuerdos, ya tendría tiempo de pensarlos de nuevo. Ahora volvía a mi realidad, a la confusa y vaga realidad que ya no podía enfrentar. Aquella noche había sido todo un torrente de confusiones, contradicciones que nosotros mismo nos encargábamos de crear. Y es que Draco me odiaba, lo sabía. Pero había momentos que parecía lo contrario, ¿Cómo podía ser así? Yo también era igual que él. Así que, creo, la respuesta estaba en mí.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios :D! Se les quedan mas dudas, no se preocupen todo a su tiempo xD!! Tal vez sientan que los sentimientos dde Draco son demasiado confusos pero espero que en los proximos capitulos queden mas claros. Hasta pronto.**


	8. 8 Límite

**VII: Límite.**

La mañana había llegado. Bajé las escaleras acomodándome mi cabello, me dirigía al jardín. Necesitaba un momento con aquellas flores que me tranquilizaban para poder aguantar otro día su presencia, su rostro, su olor. Caminé por el arco de la sala y lo vi. Se encontraba tomando algunos libros de la pequeña repisa al lado de la chimenea y solo contraje mi rostro al recordar lo de anoche. Puedo jurar que volví a sentir sus manos en mi cuello y su cuerpo encima del mío impidiéndome respirar. Cerré los ojos y lleve mis manos hasta mi cuello, acariciando aquel lugar que osó, más que tocar, estrujar.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con aquella gélida voz que siempre lo había caracterizado. Solo abrí mis ojos y éstos se vieron golpeados con los suyos. Profundos y densos como una niebla vaporosa. Me quedé estática al escucharlo. Al mirarlo. No tenía pensado quedarme ahí. Iba ser indiferente y pasaría de largo sin intercambiar palabra. Pero un poder más fuerte que yo pareció clavar mis pies en aquel paso dándole tiempo a él de verme, de hablarme. Sostuve su mirada con una garantía de resentimiento que sus pasados actos me brindaban y solo sonreí.

-¿Acaso importa?- me miró son su semblante rígido, implacable, tajante. Resultaba difícil decir que aquel hombre era el mismo de la noche, el mismo que me abrazó, el mismo que rompió en llanto en mis brazos y hasta el mismo que estrujó mi cuello.

Ahora parecía un robot a merced de sus instintos.

Lo vi caminar hacia mí, con aquel aire de terror que a veces irradiaba, con aquel olor a arrogancia que siempre mostraba. Me tomó por le mentón mientras me recargaba en la fría pared de la sala. No lo hizo bruscamente ni en señal de autoridad solo posó su mano en mi rostro como queriendo expresar una caricia. Me era imposible controlar mi aliento, mis ojos. Éstos vagaban entre los surcos de cansancio que su rostro mostraba y puedo asegurar que mi aliento entraba por cada uno de sus poros hasta llegar a un lugar inexistente en su ser. No se por que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, el incidente de anoche bastaba para alejarlo de un empujón, para gritarle miles de cosas o para volverlo a besar sobre el sofá. Pero me contuve, o simplemente ya no pensaba. -Hay una cosa que quiero que leas- sus palabras me sonaron vacías. Se alejó de mí y al instante tomó unos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Al momento me los empuñó en mi mano y volvió a caminar hasta la repisa de libros. Se quedó ahí, mirando con sus asiduos glaciales mi ser. Tragué saliva. No sabía que me daba más escalofríos, si su pose apacible, a la espera de nada o su actitud violenta llena de ira, de descontrol. Fijé mi vista en los papales y al instante me di cuenta de que trataban. Volví a verlo.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunté con una voz casi exigua.

Me seguía mirando y bostezó un poco. - Hace mucho que quiero hacerlo, pero por una u otra cosa siempre lo pospongo-

Sentí mis pupilas aguarse y mis labios se volvieron un desierto desesperado de sed. Mi voz terminó por irse. Era perfecto, terminar con aquel matrimonio que jamás debió ser.  
_¿Pero como terminar algo que jamás comenzó?_

-Es fácil, la opción siempre ha sido fácil, por fin cada quien tendrá su vida, jamás nos volveremos a ver, ¿no es lo que siempre hemos querido?.- no fui capaz de distinguir alguna migaja de ironía en su fría voz, _si es que la hubo_.

-Si fuera lo que siempre hemos querido jamás nos hubiéramos casado.- repliqué débilmente volviendo a mirar los papeles. Escuché un largo suspiro emanar de su boca y abrió uno de los libros, tal vez para entretenerse mientras decía algo más o quizás para otra cosa. Pero mi mente no pensó en nada más que decir y mis manos aun sujetaban los papeles del divorcio, comenzaron a sudar, a arrugar el blanquecino papel y fue cuando pude sentir de nuevo sus ojos encima de mí.

-Yo no te obligué a que fueras mortífago, yo no te obligué a que asesinaras a Weasley, no te obligué a casarte conmigo, ahora tu, no me obligues a seguir ligado a ti.- _No sabía lo que decía_.

Claro, Draco Malfoy no me había obligado a ninguna de esas cosas, pero no podía evitar recordarlas al mirarlo. ¿Realmente nos habíamos casado solo por que nos detestábamos? ¿O porque no podíamos evitar torturarnos al vernos? Nuestros rostros eran espejos, _espejos_ del pasado que jamás nos habían reflejado el futuro, el presente. Por lo menos a mí.

- Tienes razón.- agregué sonriendo un poco.- Fui mortífago por capricho de Voldemort, asesiné a Ron para salvar a mis padres… y aun así todo fue inútil.- de nuevo, como tantas veces en mi vida, volví a sollozar al recordar aquella iniciación que se llevó a cabo un día antes de la batalla en Hogwarts, volví a recordar las palabras de aquel ser tan miserable que se albergaban como zumbidos en mis oídos.

- _Firma Hermione _- la voz de Draco me sacó de mi transe -Toma- extendió una pluma hacia mi pero no la tome, seguí sollozando, fue entonces que sentí su presencia mas cerca, sentí como algo se hundía en mi piel y cuando me percaté de lo que sucedía Draco tenía la pluma contra mi pecho, contra mi corazón. Su mano no temblaba, su semblante era rígido, congelado, absorto. -Dichosa fuiste, por que tu juicio no duró mas de unos meses- lo miré, ahora no sabía a que venía tal comentario - La familia Weasley te perdonó y eso fue mas que suficiente para ¡convencer al ministerio de tu libertad!- gritó recargándose en mi, todavía sostenía la pluma contra mi pecho y pude sentir su otra mano tomarme la cintura. -Firma, ya no quiero verte, no quiero que ningún lazo nos una, todo nuestro matrimonio ha sido un error y me tortura verte día con día, pensar en mi madre, en lo que perdí… Pensé que podía soportarlo pero ya no puedo.- sus palabras eran pronunciadas con una desdicha dolorosa, con un ímpetu inverosímil. Tomé la pluma rápidamente y lo alejé de mi lado, me recargue en la pequeña mesita y firmé. Mi caligrafía era apresurada, débil. Terminé de firmar y dejé las cosas ahí. Por fin éramos libres, todo había resultado tan fácil. Era difícil creer que no hubiéramos pensado en eso antes. ¿O si lo habíamos hecho?.  
Miré como Draco tomó los papeles, miró mi firma y me sentí consumida. Todo había acabado. Toda la farsa se había esfumado en una simple firma. Tomó sus maletas, y pasó por un lado de mí. Una tenue ráfaga de viento acaricio mi piel, mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos tratando que aquello terminara más rápido. Pero lo sentí. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura. Me estremecí. Me sentí sumida en un sueño o tal vez en una pesadilla-_Adiós_- susurró débilmente impregnado mi oído con un olor que tardaría tiempo en volverlo a sentir. Estaba rígida, como inerte. Solo escuché el cerrar de la puerta y luego el arrancar del auto. Se había ido. La pesadilla, el castigo, la tortura, el sueño que parecía comenzar en instantes, desaparición como el sonido del auto en el calle, como el aliento en mi piel, como sus besos impacientes, como sus viriles manos apretando mi cuello, como sus efímeras palabras, sus _te odios_ mas hirientes y sus _te amo_ jamás escuchados. ¿Estaba loca?¿Yo, Hermione Granger, esperaba escuchar un tema de Draco Malfoy? Realmente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Me senté en el sofá y miré las blancas paredes, los impecables pisos y los costosos muebles. ¿De que servían? Todo había sido una mentira. Tanto Draco como yo nos habíamos empeñado en tortúranos con nuestra presencia y siempre creí que yo iba ase la primera en ceder a sus humillaciones, a sus burlas, a su carácter indiferente pero era él quien se rendía, quien tomaba la iniciativa de acabar con esto. Por un instante me sentí vacía. Éstos siente años habían sido en vano. Si bien, el propósito de este matrimonio era castigarnos, era llegar a un punto donde nos sintiéramos tan muertos como nuestros seres queridos, ahora me daba cuenta que a pesar del tiempo jamás me sentí tan consumida como ellos. Y la tarde en que decidimos casarnos se postró en mis ojos.

_La nieve caía con una gravedad casi inexistente. Cuando lo vi. Se encontraba en un pequeño café en Hogsmeade, con su rostro pálido, con sus ojos casi consumidos de dolor y sus labios entre cortados. Sentí una daga atravesar mi estomago al verlo, con su taza de café al lado y cabizbajo. _

_Tres años habían pasado desde la batalla contra Voldemort, sin embargo había sido casi testigo del proceso que incriminaba a Draco, los diarios mágicos no dejaban de hablar de eso y no había día que, por pequeño que fuera, mencionaran algún detalle del caso. _

_Esa tarde lo vi. Entré al café y le fui indiferente. Me senté en una mesa algo alejada de él. Sentía aquellos ojos recorrerme tan fríamente que no soportaba el peso de ellos. Así pasaron algunos minutos, el silencio entre ambos se prolongaba a la vez que sus ojos me congelaban. No habíamos intercambiado palabras desde mi infame iniciación. _

_Él fue el encargado de prácticamente secuestrarme para llevarme al bosque prohibido, y ahí fue donde Voldemort me hizo una mas de sus seguidores, solo por diversión, solo para ver mi cara de pánico al enterarme del secuestro de mis padres, al enterarme que si no luchaba de su lado los mataría y así fue como llegó la marca siniestra, así fue como me dejé llevar por el gran miedo que todo me ocasionaba, durante las escasas doces horas antes de la batalla no hable, no dije nada, ni a Harry ni a Ron. Y el miedo se apoderó de mí, y la voz de Voldemort inundó mi mente hasta hacerme cometer el acto mas bajo, más ruin de mi vida. Impacté el cuerpo de Ron acabando don su vida y quería, quería morirme junto con el y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que mis padres también habían muerto. _

_Tomé un sorbo de chocolate y sentí como me quemó hasta el alma y de repente me vi congelada por que él estaba ahí. Sentado a mi lado mirándome con sus dagas bien pulidas amenazando con atravesarlas en mi cuerpo. -Cásate conmigo- lo miré aun mas temerosa ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿realmente Draco Malfoy me pedía matrimonio? Pero aquello no era una proposición ni siquiera una orden solo una sugerencia, como él solía decir. _

_Reí ante la sugerencia y me recargué en el asiento. Tres años habían pasado desde que me llamó sangre sucia, indigna y ahora lo primero que hacía era sugerir matrimonio. Era inaudito. ¿Por qué tendríamos que casarnos?._

_-Creo que tu miedo de ir a Azkaban afectó tu cerebro- agregué con ironía, un poco divertida con la situación._

_Y empezó a hablar, y a decir cuanta cosa se le ocurría. El nombre de Narcisa se pronunció en innumerables ocasiones, al igual que el de Ron. Y de repente descubrió mi talón de Aquiles, vio como me derrumbé ante sus ojos con solo escuchar una palabra. Sí. Acepté la sugerencia convencida que no había nada peor, o mejor, que estar viviendo a su lado. Recordé las replicas de Harry al enterarse, las miles de veces que me tachó de loca, de sádica, de inmadura, pero él no sentía o no era capaz de comprender la verdadera esencia de aquel matrimonio. _

_Un matrimonio no basado en el amor, si no en el odio._

Seguía mirando los muebles y de repente vi pasar a María por el pasillo, había llegado a la misma hora de siempre. Me saludó y se dirigió a la cocina. Yo seguía ahí. Respiré profundo convencida que pasaría un largo tiempo para volver a ver a Draco. No sabía si se había llevado todas sus cosas pero lo mas seguro era que así fuera. Recordé la rebuscada noche y por lo menos agradecí que aquella confusión que jugaba con ambos desapareciera con su ida. Eso esperaba.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios :D!**


	9. 9 Títere

**Gracias a todos xD! **

**Giselle L. Hubo un moemnto en que pensé igual que tu pero cambie la perpectiva de Draco. **

**Espero les guste el siguiente capitulo por que a mi no del todo. Miles de gracias por pasar.**

**IX: Títere.**

_Las hojas podrán caer, irse con el viento y jamás volver._

Me levanté. Era un lunes por la mañana. Hice mis respectivas obligaciones. Me arreglé, preparé el desayuno y me senté a comerlo. Miré la silla vacía afrente a mí y sonreí. No se como pude hacerlo, o no se si realmente era una sonrisa. Estaba sola, por fin. Llevé el tenedor a la boca, dispuesta a saborear aquel tocino con huevos que había preparado pero no pude, detuve mi mano cerca de mis labios y el olor de aquella comida me causó nauseas, tal vez por que tenía ya mucho tiempo sin comer eso. No solía comer huevos o tocino, siempre preparaba un poco de pan con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de naranja, pero esa mañana quise ser diferente, quise arriesgarme.

Como si no me hubiera arriesgado bastante en toda mi vida.

Tomé el plato y tiré la comida intacta a la basura y me dirigí a prepararme pan tostado. Era la misma. Me giré para observar la cocina, para deleitarme con aquella escasa imagen que mis ojos me brindaban. Miré fijamente los mosaicos color plomo y lo recordé. Me hacía recordar sus ojos. A esas balas que disparaban directamente hacia mi cada día. Pero lo esfumé de mi mente tan rápido como había llegado y volví a sentarme dispuesta a comer mi desayuno preferido. Dí un mordisco al pan, un sorbo al jugo y levanté mi vista para volver a observar el lugar vacío frente a mí. Draco se había ido. Estaba _sola_. Siempre había pensado que en estos siete años me encontraba sola. Siempre había visto a Draco como una especie de fantasma que vagaba absorto en su propio mundo, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era así.

Creo que solemos notar a alguien cuando ese alguien ya no está.

Escuché el timbre de la puerta y miré le reloj. Las siete de la mañana. Nadie solía visitarnos, visitarme, tan temprano. Era lunes, así que María no tenía que venir. Pero pensé en hablarle después para que viniera a limpiar, excusa mía para tener a alguien en la casa. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí sin más rodeos y quise volver a cerrarla cuando lo vi. Mis ojos pasearon por encima de aquel hombre que me revolvía hasta el más mínimo recuerdo. Sonrió de una manera exquisita que solo pude quedarme en silencio, sin palabras.  
-Buenos días, Hermione Granger.- hizo énfasis en mi apellido y fue cuando pude articular palabra.  
-¿Se ha enterado de mi divorcio?- pregunté con aquel sarcasmo que a veces solía demostrarle a Draco. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y seguí ahí. Carl mi miró de pies a cabeza y también se recargó por fuera de la puerta.  
-Una semana es suficiente para que viajen los chismes, sobre todo si vivo enseguida.- si, una semana había pasado desde aquel domingo del divorcio, desde que repentinamente Draco mostró los papales para firmarlos. En ese momento pensé que había sido capaz de guardar los papeles como arma, para mostrarlos si la situación lo ameritaba. Pero creo que no era así, tal vez solo no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo.  
-¿Quiere pasar?.- pregunté abriendo aun mas la puerta al momento que extendía mi brazo. Puedo jurar que nuestros ojos brillaron de una manera lustrosa, cegadora.

Tal vez solo lo digo por que creo me vi reflejada en ellos.

Carl Smith entró tranquilamente. Sin una gota de vergüenza o aflicción. También había pasado una semana de su fiesta, de nuestro beso y no habíamos conversado desde ese día. Y ahora se presentaba frente a mi, con ese carácter inmutable, con esa confianza de un enamorado empedernido que solo tienen los que saben que son correspondidos. Pero él no lo era. Yo también lo recibí sin nervios, sin un solo gesto que le diera a entender que me sentía ofuscada por aquella noche. Y así estábamos conversando en la sala, riendo un poco, ignorando aquel suceso. Eso pensé.  
- Hemos hablado de cientos de cosas, pero no de la mas importante- agregó dejando su vaso de jugo en la mesita. Yo le había ofrecido vino, vodka, hasta tequila pero él se había negado diciendo que era demasiado temprano para alcohol, así que en broma le ofrecí del jugo de naranja que tanto ansiaba desayunar, y él aceptó.

-¿Quiere preguntarme por que me divorcié, por que tan pronto, o algo respecto a eso?- vacilé un poco con aquellas palabras y tomé un largo trago a mi jugo. Carl me miró extrañado, tal vez pensó que sería capaz de tragarme hasta el vaso.

-No precisamente…- respondió aun mirándome, terminé de beber y el extendió su mano para ofrecerme de su vaso pero negué con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora si tenía vergüenza. -Nunca pensé que mi beso tuviera tal efecto en su matrimonio.- sus palabras me hicieron sentir un viento helado que calaba hondo en mi estomago, y entonces pensé, ¿Cómo lo deje entrar?, o ¿Por qué lo dejé entrar?. Me puse de pie tratando de no arremeter contra su comentario, o por lo menos tratando de no ser tan dura si lo hacía.  
Lo miré con detenimiento y noté como su rostro se tornaba del color de su cabello y fue cuando descubrí un pequeño detalle. Mi mirada lo intimidaba. Entonces recordé a Draco. ¡Dios, ahora en lugar de recordar a Ron, Carl Smith me recordaba a Draco!, eso ya era tocar fondo. Recordé el día que me quitaron las suturas, cuando por un momento lo miré ensimismada y noté un color rojizo en sus mejillas,¿ a él también lo intimidaba?. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví a mirarlo. Sus ojos ahora parecían inquietos, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente tonto. Y claro que así era.

-Usted cree, ¿que por que nos besamos Draco y yo nos divorciamos?.- solté un bufido ante la incredulidad que Carl Smith demostró, pero no era su culpa, él no sabía realmente lo que pasaba entre Draco y yo. -Realmente Mr. Smith, no tiene por que preocuparse, si es que lo estaba, aunque lo dudo…- me senté a su lado y percibí, por primera vez el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante mi. Tal vez eran mis palabras, mi tono que demostraba seguridad, aunque realmente no sabía ni lo que decía. -Lo que paso con Draco y conmigo fue un problema…-

-Externo.- adjuntó un poco nervios, ¡Vaya que lo estaba intimidando!. Sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza.

-En un matrimonio, los problemas jamás son externos. Si fuera así se pudiera lidiar con ellos sin la necesidad de una separación. Siempre son internos Mr. Smith.- traté de suavizar mi voz lo mas que pude, de sonar lo mas tranquila aunque por dentro deseaba gritarle, deseaba decirle que si quien de creía él, que si por que se sentía tan importante como arruinar mi matrimonio… Pero me contuve, ya que no era así.  
Sonrió ahora de una manera que me hizo, esta vez a mi, intimidarme, hacerme diminuta ante sus ojos y cuando menos pensé una de sus manos acariciaban mi cabello que vagaba por mis hombros. -Por eso la amo- agregó con una ternura, ¿ternura?, que por un momento no reconocí. Me aparté de su lado. Ahora no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Como puede decir eso?, no tenemos ni dos meses de conocernos, y no tengo ni dos semanas de divorciada.-

-Por lo primero, a veces una mirada basta para conocer al ser amado. Y por lo segundo, esto se lo dije un día antes de su divorcio, así que, ¿Qué diferencia hay de habérselo dicho ahora?- me quedé muda- ¿Ve?, no es la única que puede resultar elocuente en una conversación.-

Lo miré, y de pronto sentí la misma confianza que minutos antes me había embargado.

-¿Cree que es elocuente?, ¿Acaso me esta persuadiendo de algo?- pregunté ante su muy escaso discurso. Alcé una ceja y observé como se acercaba. Sonrió. Y casi a manera de susurro deposito algunas palabras en mi oído. -¿Quiere que la persuada de algo?- no me dio tiempo de responder. Y al momento sentí sus labios acariciando mi cuello. Sentí como mi cuerpo se desasía ante aquel contacto y por mi boca salió un gemido tan mortal que me aterró hasta a mi misma. Después sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y cuando se encontraba a punto de llegar a mi boca lo alejé. Sentí como mis pupilas se inundaron, no estaba segura si era por la vergüenza que me causaba haber dejado salir aquel sonido o por la grave excitación que lo había provocado. -Le ruego que se vaya, y si le es posible jamás regrese.- mis palabras apenas sonaron convincentes y las palabras de Draco resonaron en mi cabeza como pequeñas abejas que formaban un panal en ella.

_es un hecho que cuando yo ya no este te quedarás con el tal Carl Smith…_

Desvié mi mirada al suelo. Era demasiado. Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. ¿Acaso siempre tenia que mostrarle la salida?.

-Sé que es muy pronto, casi inmediato, pero ambos sabemos que usted no amaba a su esposo, es mas hasta me atrevo a decir que día a día soñaba con el momento del divorcio.- Lo miré nerviosa pero ofendida. ¿Qué se creían todos los hombres?. Draco era capaz de predecir mi futuro y Carl de indagar claramente en mi pasado. Me sentí mediocre, manipulada por unos finos hilos que solo cambiaban de manos cuando era necesario. Era un títere. ¿Pero de quien?, ¿de ellos o de mis sentimientos?. -Si cambia de parecer la esperaré este viernes a las ocho de la noche en St. Judes&Livbe, estaré esperándola.- salió por la puerta y no me miró, y hasta creo que no respiro o si lo hizo no pude notarlo. Cerré la puerta con una tranquilidad austera, con un soplo de monotonía que me dio terror. Era apenas lunes, quedan aun cinco días para aceptar esa invitación. Siempre había detestado los largos lapsos de tiempo. Ya sea para esperar algo o no. Me quedé pensando en su propuesta, en su invitación. Carl Smith me había atraído desde el primer instante, el hecho de su gran parecido con Ron había ayudado mucho pero me comencé a dar cuenta que tenía una pizca de originalidad que lograba atraparme. Me sumí en los días siguientes con un desencanto que solo una princesa al borde de un final no digno de cuento reconocería. ¿Qué me pasaba?. No podía evitar caminar por el pasillo y toparme con aquella puerta color cedro que cerraba con su lustrosa perilla su cuarto. Nunca me dio curiosidad por entrar o por lo menos asomarme por alguna rendija para ver los secretos más oscuros que Draco podía ocultar. Jamás la toqué ni la abrí. Pero aquella mañana de jueves, presa del saber que él ya no estaba, mas que de la curiosidad. La abrí. La dorada perilla giró al compás de mi mano y rápidamente mis ojos chocaron con un gran armario muy parecido al mío. Divisé una pequeña cama y alrededor dos estantes de libros que increíblemente no se había llevado. Una pequeña lámpara encima de una mesa y una especie de agenda a su lado. Caminé hasta ella y la abrí. El pequeño libro parecía estar en blanco estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando divisé algunas letras en una de las hojas intermedias de la agenda.

_¿Curiosidad, Granger?_

Sentí como mis ojos se congelaron y los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron de una manera escalofriante. De pronto me dio la impresión de sentirme observada, el viento de la mañana entró por la gran ventana que al parecer había estado abierta desde su ida. Dejé la agenda en su lugar y me dirigí a cerrar y acomodar las cortinas de aquella ventana y casi, como rayo, salí del lugar. Busqué en mi habitación las llaves de la casa y encontré aquella que lograba cerrar los cuartos. Giré la perilla de la habitación de Draco con el fin de ya no entrar, o que nada saliera. Por un momento, al leer aquella frase me embargo la idea que él estaba ahí. Que estaba observándome, burlándose de mi soledad. Pero también pensé que todo lo había planeado aquel domingo antes de irse, tal vez pensó que en algún momento entraría y revisaría sus escasa cosas y escribió aquello solo como burla, como diversión. Respiré profundamente tratándome de convencer que estaba sola, que nadie se encontraba observándome. Me estaba volviendo paranoica. Me puse a pensar que dos noches antes había sentido una presencia a mi lado mientras dormía, pero borre ese pensamiento convenciéndome que eran mis nervios. Tenía que seguir con mi vida. Olvidar a Draco.

Siempre había pensado que no me iba a costar trabajo hacerlo.

Bajé las escaleras y fue cuando lo decidí. Asistiría a la cena de Carl Smith.

El gran día llegó. Después de la tediosa y algo paranoica semana me merecía salir. Cortar de tajo todo lo que me pasaba y darle raíz a algo nuevo. Aunque eso nuevo se pareciera a lo viejo. Llegué al restauran St. Judes&Livbe y lo vi. Lucía tan elegante y atractivo que me dieron nervios dirigirme hacia él. Caminé tranquilamente y un poco indecisa, por un segundo consideré dar media vuelta y regresar a mi auto pero algo me lo impidió. Sus flameantes ojos azules me atraparon. Me miraron a escasas tres mesas de él y rápidamente se puso de pie señalándome el lugar. Sonreí nerviosamente y seguí caminando. Acomodó mi silla y me senté.

-Esta hermosa.- agregó como saludo sonriendo. Solo fingí sonreír y miré el lugar. -¿Se encuentra nerviosa?- su pregunta me hizo estarlo mas. Negué en silencio y tomé un sorbo a la copa con agua que se encontraba frente a mi.-Llegué a pensar que no vendría-

-No me subestime- interrumpí mirando aun a mi alrededor. La noche fluyó por si sola. A veces me tornaba renuente a hablar pero al final no me importó. Si realmente quería seguir con mi vida era ahora. Tenía que dejarme de importar el que dirán.¿Además, quien me iba a juzgar?. Carl Smith era un hombre apuesto, inteligente y con algo de dinero. Un buen partido para cualquiera. Aunque tal vez no era muy sano involucrarme con alguien tan parecido a mi pasado. ¡Ja! Ya lo había hecho con Draco, ¿que mas daba si en una vuelta del destino me casaba con el gemelo de Ron Weasley?. Reí un poco tras su último comentario que tenía que ver con una serie de televisión antigua.

- Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos.-

-Sí, pero antes… iré al tocador.- agregué con una sonrisa. No lo podía negar, había pasado un rato agradable a su lado. Entré al baño y arreglé un poco mi cabello, miré mi vestido color esmeralda ajustado a mi cuerpo y acomodé un pequeño prendedor que éste traía en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Salí dispuesta a irme a casa. A seguir tratando a Carl Smith, a seguir escuchando sus fructíferas pláticas y disfrutando su agradable presencia. Caminé entre el pequeño pasillo que conectaba a los dos baños, damas y caballeros, al final había un pequeño de Lobby donde se encontraba un gran sofá de forma circular y en una mesita, en la pared, un teléfono. Me pareció ver a dos personas sentadas en el sofá pero no les dí importancia.

-Podemos ir a bar, si tu quieres.-

Esa voz hizo que me detuviera frente al gran espejo que adornaba una de las paredes. Mis ojos se pusieron algo inquietos. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y comencé a sentir mi bolso algo húmedo y giré mi cabeza para mirar a aquella persona. Sus ojos eran inconfundibles. El plomo de éstos inundaron los míos de una manera que jamás lo habían hecho. Su piel tan pálida como siempre pero sorprendentemente vívida con aquel contraste que su traje negro le brindaba. Observé como tomó la mano de esa muchacha rubia que se encontraba a su lado y acarició con la otra su rostro, se acercó a ella y deposito un apasionado beso que me dejó sin respiración, ¿Por qué a mi?, a la que debía dejar sin aliento era a ella no a mi. Y recordé aquella noche de sábado. Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron y por un instante pareció no haber odio, ni amor, ni nada. Tan solo pasión. No quise quedarme a ver que más acontecía a su beso y me marché. Llegué casi delirante a la mesa, creo que hasta con un color pálido en mi rostro por que la cara que Carl mostró lo que parecía angustia

.-¿Se encuentra bien?.- preguntó levantándose de la mesa y ayudándome a apoyarme.

-Si, hay que irnos.- respondí caminando a la salida.

En unos minutos nos encontrábamos en el auto de Carl, rumbo a su casa. Miraba por el vidrio de la ventana y recordaba aquella escena, ¿Por qué me afectaba?. Tal vez por que durante toda la semana me la pasé desviviéndome en pensar que era muy pronto para una relación, cuando Draco ya se encontraba, apuesto, desde antes con alguien. Sentía la mirada de Carl traspasarme como una aguja, pequeña y molesta.

-¿Qué paso?.- no tenía respuesta para eso. Traté de sonreír y lo miré. De pronto me pareció mas atractivo, sumamente apuesto y fue cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a su casa. -Si quieres te dejo en la tuya- agregó al ver que no respondía, solo negué con la cabeza y casi, como una marioneta ligada a mis emociones me acerqué a su rostro. Mis ojos observaron las pequeñas pecas que lo adornaban y sonreí aun mas, recordé a Ron y las miles de veces que lo molestaba con aquellos pequeños puntos. Acaricié lentamente su mejilla y volví a sentir como se estremecía bajo mi piel, me detuvo. Su mano tomó la mía y casi por inercia me besó. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella sensación. Fue un beso corto, rápido, tierno. Se separó de mí y me miró. Creo que aquel beso fue el mas real que sentí de parte de Carl Smith.

-¿Platicamos?.- pregunté sonriendo mientras nos bajábamos del auto.

Entramos a su casa y bebimos un poco de vino. La plática surgió. Era tan sencillo iniciarla con él. -Entonces, ¿Qué somos?- preguntó sin aviso sentándose a mi lado. Su aliento chocó en mi rostro y lo besé, lo apisoné con mis brazos y juntos caímos al suelo. El dolor que me pudo causar el golpe se opaco al escuchar nuestras risa, al sentir su mano en mi frente tratando de retirar el cabello de ella.-Mas que amigos.- respondí y lo volví a besar.


	10. 10 Oportunidad

** GRACIAS A TODOS;!**

**X: Oportunidad**

_Un beso es capaz de llenar el alma, mas las caricias pueden atraparla_.

No sabía si regodearme ante las miles de sensaciones que sus manos me causaban, si doblegarme ante sus intrépidos besos que recorrían cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. No sabía nada y sin embargo dejaba que el tiempo pasara. Sus fornidos brazos atrapaban mi cuerpo como si fuera una frágil figura de porcelana y me extrañó la delicadeza con la que despojó mis traviesos cabellos por encima de mi frente. Lo miré. Solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo sostuvimos nuestras miradas, solo él sabe como es esa sensación que me invadió al reflejarme en sus ojos, al sentir su aliento contra mis labios y al escuchar sus palabras de alivio, de agradecimiento… de amor.

-La amo, la amo con todo mí ser con cada parte de éste inverosímil comportamiento.-

Lo dejaba besar cada recóndito rincón que descubría y me hacía anhelar el silencio que momentos antes nos había embargado. Si, silencio. Y es que el silencio era quien me daba el valor de hacer lo que hacía, de seguir con aquellas caricias a las que mi cuerpo respondía de manera altamente gratificante. Pasó su lengua por encima de mi vientre y me estremecí. Pareció un choque de acero que me hizo regresar a la trémula realidad donde me había estado albergando. Rápidamente sentí una de sus manos acariciar mis desnudas piernas, subir por entre ellas y hacerme llegar a un clímax indescriptible. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos como imanes y ahogué la terrible muestra de satisfacción que mi cuerpo anhelaba expresar. Y me vi en su cama, desnuda y haciendo el amor por tercera vez en aquella noche. Carl se encontraba postrado encima de mi y su vigoroso cuerpo sudaba de sobremanera, sus brazos parecían ser dos grandes bloques aterciopelados que aparecían y desaparecían de mi vista. Yo, al igual que él, sudaba. Empapada en aquel salino líquido quemaba mi pasado.

-Eres maravillosa.- susurró con su tono característico de galantería. Besó tiernamente mi frente y se recostó a mi lado. ¿Maravillosa? ¿A comparación de quien? Tragué saliva y seguí observando su habitación. Sus paredes eran de un color vainilla que provocaba comerlas al igual que sus muebles de roble color oscuro. Las elegantes lámparas que logré observar irradiaban una luz tenue, casi nula pero ese era el toque de sensualidad que impregnaba la habitación. ¿Qué había hecho? Miré ahora la puerta. Cerrada. Y me pude ver entrando besando a Carl Smith, me pude ver desabrochándose la camisa y diciéndole que era hora de empezar a vivir. Cerré de golpe los ojos y empuñé la blanca sabana que cubría mi cuerpo. Empecé a sentir las imperiosas ganas de salir corriendo por aquella puerta y jamás volverme a aparecer en Londres. Pero cuando creí que nada me podía detener sentí los brazos de Carl rodeándome la cintura al momento que me sentaba en la cama. Se acercó a mí y me hizo recargarme en su afanoso pecho y besó al instante mis hombros desnudos. Yo, aun en vuelta en la sabana me sentí consumida.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con la candidez pero a la vez con el pavor que solo un niño puede expresar ante el miedo de perder algo. Me giré para verlo. Era inevitable no recordarlo. Su semblante desvelado, agotado y pálido me hacía recordar a Ron. Carl parecía tener el mismo rostro que él cuando fue la batalla en Hogwarts. Claro, el sexo no era una guerra pero parecía tener los mismos estragos.

Besó nuevamente mis hombros. -Solo quería sentarme.- respondí.

Me abrazó aun más y siguió dándome pequeños besos en mi cuello, en mis hombros y en mis mejillas. No podía negarlo, era una sensación exquisita tener a alguien. Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir los suyos bajando por mi espalda y no podía creer los niveles de excitación que éstos provocaban en mi. -Tengo que irme- agregué casi sin aliento levantándome bruscamente de la cama, me enrollé aun mas en la sabana tratando de buscar con mis ojos la ropa. De pronto sentí su mano tomarme la muñeca y me atrajo lentamente hacia él.

-Mañana iré a Nueva Zelanda- y el frío que solo Draco era capaz de provocar creció rápidamente en mí. Me sentí paralizada, sin tacto, sin energía. Sentí mis ojos aguarse y por un momento pensé que estaba loca, ¿Cómo pude acostarme con éste hombre? De seguro se iba a ir, jamás iba a volver y yo de estupida no resistí y me había acostado con él, pero ¿Por qué lo hice? Me provocaba terror el solo pensar en una respuesta. Creo que Carl notó la gran exasperación que mi rostro mostró o mis húmedos ojos deshacerse en la casi inevitable oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Cuando volví a sentir su mano apretarme aun mas y se levantó al instante, se puso frente a mi con una desinhibición irreconocible y solo acerté a fulminar mi rostro con un tono rojo lleno de pena… se encontraba desnudo. ¿Qué más daba?, había tenido la noche más apasionante y gloriosa de mi vida… ¿Cómo era posible que me diera pena verlo en tal estado? -Quiero que vengas comigo- agregó al notar que mi rostro no hacia ningún esfuerzo por pronunciar palabra. Lo miré retraída pero a la vez llena de asombro. ¿Cómo decirle no? Lo abrasé y dejé que la sabana cayera. Nos besamos con una euforia que ahogó miles de preguntas y de un momento a otro me vi sucumbida en una desinhibición igual a la de él. Iba a ir con él. Iba a vivir y a tratar que existiera algo más que un buen sexo, que una buena plática y una buena compañía entre nosotros. ¿Qué nos faltaba? Por lo menos a mí, amor. Esa mañana llamé a María para decirle que me iría de viaje por un mes a Nueva Zelanda, que no era necesario que viniera y que si algo se me ofrecía yo la llamaría. Le dije que tal vez solo necesitaría que viniera un día antes de mi llegada pero la anciana respondió que podía venir cada domingo como siempre para cuidar la casa y que podía estar también el día que yo regresara para recibirme con comida. Acepté. María era una anciana callada, mimadora pero pavorosa. A pesar de la ayuda que me brindaba en la casa lo más que le agradecía era la infinita indeferencia que mostraba ante los problemas que a veces surgían entre Draco y yo. Jamás peguntó el por que dormíamos separados, jamás preguntó el por que de nuestras discusiones ni el por que del divorcio ni siquiera el por que iría a Nueva Zelanda y con quien. Tal vez entre su familia y amigas nos comía en palabras pero ante nosotros era una tumba. Arreglé mi equipaje muy entusiasmada, de repente choqué con mi reflejo en el espejo y me sorprendí. Tenía mucho tiempo que no miraba en mis ojos aquel brillo que una vez había vivido en ellos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no me veía sonreír de una manera tan natural, tan sincera. Tal vez no amaba a Carl Smith pero la simple idea de poderlo hacer me entusiasmaba de sobremanera.

Como dicen, alégrate por las cosas que puedes lograr no por las que ya has logrado.

Era mi meta. Enamorarme tan perdidamente de un _hombre _que no quedara en mí ni una sola gota del pasado, caer _envenenada_ por un amor que parecía de antaño. Cumpliría mi meta pero no tal como la tenía prevista.

Cerré la maleta y tomé el teléfono.  
-Buenos tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor Potter?- hasta podía sentir como mi voz quemaba mi garganta por toda la alegría que guardaba. Me había dejado de importar si podía o no llamar a Harry, me había cansado de esperar alguna llamada suya y era hora de tomar yo las riendas de aquella _amistad_.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó al oír mi voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Harry, te llamo para decirte que me iré de viaje un mes-

-¿Un mes?, ¿con Draco?- lo había olvidado, Harry ni siquiera estaba enterado del divorcio.

-Claro que no, nos divorciamos hace una semana, en fin... Solo quería decirte eso.

-¿te divorciaste? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no soy digno para que me tengas al tanto de lo que te pasa?, ¿ya no somos amigos?- sus palabras me dieron risa. Me estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo alguna vez pensé decirle a él. Solté una risa fingida.

-Y me lo dices tu… mira Harry, mientras este de viaje puede ser que te llame, no te preocupes… si quieres saber detalles del divorcio pregúntale a Draco.- y colgué. Mi voz mostraba un tono de molestia, de freçustación. Estaba apuntó de desahogarme pensando miles de cosas acerca de la ingratitud que Harry tenía para conmigo. Me había confinado a una isla desierta donde solo cinco veces al año tenía señal de vida sobre él. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguirle ese juego. Ni siquiera sé la razón del por que había aceptado tal comunicación. Si yo hubiera sido la Hermione de antes me hubiera impuesto, pudo enfrentar a Ginny y negarme a que Harry no pudiera verme. Pero no lo hice.

Ya no era la de antes.

Bajé a la sala. Ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde y tenía que ir a comprar algo de ropa para el viaje. Saldríamos a primera hora en la mañana. Subí a mi auto y por un momento sentí la extraña sensación que días antes me había perseguido. No me sentía sola. Moví mi cabeza para esfumar esa impresión, encendí el coche y me dirigí a comprar algo. Tarde casi treinta minutos en llegar a la primera tienda, vagué por algunas boutiques, no compré mas que un par de abrigos y unas blusas. Me encontraba agotada. Nunca había sido muy aficionada a la compras. Pasaban ya de las siete de la noche cuando me subí a mi auto dispuesta a irme cuando escuché un raro sonido cerca de mí. Era una especie de sollozo de… maullido. Por lo general no suelo inmutarme ante este tipo de ruidos pero la curiosidad me ganó. Dejé las bolsas en el coche y me di vuelta para mirar al otro lado de la esquina donde lo había estacionado. Vi como un gato salió corriendo desde la sobra de aquella esquina y me asusté, pegué un pequeño grito y me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Granger?- su voz se perfiló fría, como _siempre_.

Todavía me encontraba en el mismo lugar y cubriendo mi boca. Sentí como mordí mi lengua, inconcientemente, y volví a pegar un pequeño grito. -Veo que te dedicas a ayudar criaturas sin hogar… juzgando por la rubia con quien te vi la otra noche- quise volver a morderme la lengua. Noté como el rostro de Draco se tornó extrañado y sonrío. Respiré profundo reprendiéndome por haber dejado salir aquel insípido comentario que no asombraba a nadie. Sonó tan inmaduro y por un momento me vi sumergida en los años en Hogwarts.

-¿Me espías?- preguntó acercándose lentamente y no me pude mover. Mi cuerpo contradecía lo que mi mente ordenaba. Draco se mostró extrañado que yo supiera lo de la chica rubia, pero según yo no debía por que estarlo. Estaba segura que él también me había visto en el restaurante, que sostuvo mi mirada, ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba indiferente?

-¿Espiarte?, ¡Por favor!, al parecer estamos destinados a toparnos continuamente. - espeté dándole la espalda y subiendo a mi coche. Pero no pude. Su brazo me impedía el paso.

- ¿Segura que no éstas obsesionada conmigo?- preguntó de una manera irónica y solo me reí a carcajadas.

-Draco…- dije volviéndome hacia él y quedando a escasos centímetros de tocarnos. Sus ojos lograron traspasarme con una facilidad emergente y por un segundo creí que era capaz de llegar a mi mente, a mis recuerdos y enterarse de la pasada noche con Carl Smith, el pensar eso me provocó una sensación extraña. Volví a sentir su aliento embriagarme y mis ojos rápidamente se posaron en sus labios, y me sentí sin fuerzas. Mojé los míos en señal de nerviosismo y continúe.-… Creo que te esperan- agregué mirando por encima de su hombro y volví a ver a la misma chica de la noche pasada. Era una despampanante rubia, delgada pero de buenas proporciones. A pesar de la tenue oscuridad se podían apreciar sus brillantes ojos verdes que alumbraban a Draco de sobremanera.

Él se volteó y sonrió.-Isabella, te presento a… Hermione Granger- nos presentó con una naturalidad inédita. La muchacha se acercó a mí y su mirada me recorrió sin prudencia. Parecía estar examinando a una especie rara. Casi me desnuda con la mirada y sonrió de una manera escalofriante. Claro que no le interesaba apreciar mi cuerpo, si no criticarlo a la manera que solo las mujeres sabemos, en _silencio_. Sonreí levemente y miré a Draco. Noté como encendió un cigarrillo y de pronto me costó trabajo creer que fuera el mismo que una vez lloró en mis brazos o que alguna vez me besó.

-Disculpen- agregué subiendo al coche y me marché.

Si, era la misma joven con quien lo vi la otra noche, de seguro paseaban… ¿Draco Malfoy paseando? era increíble. O tal vez solo se dirigían a cenar. Pero no entendía por que diablos me los había topado. Por que me topé primero a Draco y después ella de donde salio… creo que eran incógnitas que nunca podré resolver.

Llegué a la casa y miré a Carl sentando en el marco de la puerta y sonreí. Era magnifico como Carl borraba a Draco de mi mente. Miré como se puso de pie y la noche que habíamos vivido pasó por mi cabeza como escenas de película. Sonreí al pensar que tal vez éste hombre era lo que siempre había estado esperando y por un momento no me pareció en nada parecido a Ron Weasley. No lo estaba olvidando simplemente estaba aprendiendo a distinguir entre la vida y la muerte. Se acercó al auto y me abrió la puerta y antes que dijera algo me sorprendió con un rápido beso que me hizo tambalearme en el asiento. -Carl…- agregué tratando de bajarme él solo tomó las bolsas y volvió a besarme en la mejilla. Vaya que este hombre si sabía como expresa su cariño a alguien.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras entrábamos a la casa, caminé hacia las escaleras y me giré para verlo.

-Ya casi, iré por mis cosas y luego iremos a tu casa para dormir ahí y mañana salir temprano- le guiñé un ojo y reí.

Caminé por el pasillo y de repente sentí una ráfaga de aire, frío. Volteé hacia la habitación de Draco y me quedé viendo la perilla. Yo la había cerrado, nadie mas había entrado y no era posible que la ventana ahora estuviera abierta. Pero algo me decía que en efecto la ventana de aquella habitación estaba nuevamente abierta y que alguien había entrado. Fui por mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Me topé con las cortinas hondeando entre la habitación, con la agenda en la misma mesita de la ultima vez y hasta el polvo parecía haberse pegado al piso, así que aparentemente nada había cambiado. Salvo la ventana. Apreté las llaves y caminé a la ventana, tenía que cerrarla. Al hacerlo mis manos comenzaron a temblar y un sudor exagerado las invadió, me mostré tranquila al pensar que alguien había entrado… pero hasta dude de mis facultades, ¿realmente la había cerrado?. Estaba segura que si. Pero quise darme el beneficio de la duda y salí lo más rápido que pude. Tomé mis maletas y tan rápido como salí de aquella habitación bajé.

-¿te encuentras bien?- solo sentí y sonreí.

-Vámonos- agregué haciendo que Carl saliera, salí detrás de él y me disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando comencé a posar mis ojos en aquella escalera, miré los techos y las paredes… Por un segundo me dio terror seguir alojada en aquella casa. Cerré la puerta.

**pd: Por si lo dudan, sigue siendo un dramione xD**


End file.
